Digimon Memorial
by Ceillising
Summary: Basically a personal sequel to Digimon Frontier
1. Episode 1 to 9

_**Episode 1 Express to the Digital World**_

Far away from Shibuya, Tokyo, one of the great angles took out to the digital world with fear. True, the digital world is back to how it was before, so normal that chaos is once again rising upon the land. Lucemon is gone, purified, but who does this new drop of shadow belong to?

"Lady Ophanimon, we cannot wait any longer. The digital world must be once again restored." He said to the figure behind him. She could not be seen from the distance. Only light traveled a small amount across the room.

"I have already called upon them," Ophanimon said, gripping on to Takuya's version of a D-tector tightly. "This time new digidestineds will be chosen. I will not allow them to face our problems for us. We can't always risk their lives, Seraphimon."

"I understand. So who are these new humans you have chosen?" Seraphimon was eager to see more abilities from humans.

"You'll see." Ophanimon approached closer to the window. "Who'd know humans are so talented?"

Back in Shibuya, a soccer game occurs in Yoyogi Park, one of the largest parks in Tokyo. As he slides the ball away from the opponent, a fourteen-year-old soccer player on the green team scores a goal, winning for the eight time in a row. While the team cheers with joy, the boy sat down on the bench, letting the sweat slip down to his towel around his neck. He leaned back and closed his eyes. No sooner did the Palm Pilot in his bag begin to ring.

"Huh?" he said to himself in surprise. There was nothing else he had planned for the rest of the day; he knew the alarm shouldn't have gone off. The device continued to ring. "Alright, I'll see what you have to say having a mind of your own." When he took it out, a voice came out from the device.

"Suoh Takahashi, it is time." It said.

"What? Who are you and…how'd you know my name?" Suoh looked around to see if anyone heard it too; apparently not. He gazed back at his Palm. "How….how are you doing this?"

"Destiny awaits, Suoh. The digital world needs you. Do you accept this challenge?" The voice was Ophanimon, but even Suoh didn't know what she was asking, or who she was. Without thinking, he accepted the job. "You are fortunate to be the chosen one, Suoh. Go to the underground train station in Shibuya by 5:00pm. The train will take you there. Remember Suoh, the train will leave on time." The screen went blank as it continued to show the current time, 11:48am. Whatever it was about, Suoh would do it."

About fourteen miles away in Kamakura, a young ninja meditates outside of the Myoryuji Temple. The Myoruji Temple is used to train students to becoming a ninja. IT is surrounded with Maple Trees and a road that leads to urban areas. Sitting by the river next to the temple, a girl reaches out to answer her cell phone.

"Icria Minamoto, it is time to decide your future." Ophanimon called out from the RAZR.

"What?" she surprisingly responded. Icria rarely trusted people, and avoided strangers to even those who she can trust. "How will _you_ decide _my_ future?" There was a short pause in the conversation.

"You are strong, Icira…just like your brothers…"

"What!? Brothers? What do you know?" Icria remembered how she grew up as an only child. Hearing or talking about her brothers in the past makes her furious. "IS there something else you would like to share about my personal life?" she growled.

"Destiny, your families…take the underground train in Shibuya by 5:00pm today. The digital world depends on you, Icria. Your brothers would be proud." As Ophanimon's voice dies, only the swift water flowing down the mountains could be heard. Still, Icria continues to stare at her phone, deciding to go or not.

`Meanwhile in Shinjuku, another teenager receives a message from Ophanimon during a walk in the park. A unfamiliar voice suddenly came out from his watch walkie talkie as Ophanimon's symbol appeared on the screen.

"Haruki Tsukino, it is time. Do you accept the challenge to decide on your future?"

"Future…of what?" Haruki replied calmly to the stranger, hoping she was talking to someone else.

"The digital world depends on you. Please restore the peace lost to our enemy. I, Ophanimon, one of the protectors of the digital world have called upon heroes from your world to help stop evil from ruling our world. Will you accept this challenge?" Haruki smiled.

"Just name it." Haruki had always accepted any challenge.

"Very well, Haruki. Go to the underground train in Shibuya by 5:00pm."

"Shibuya?" he said softly to himself after the symbol on his watch disappeared. "Why there?"

Another girl not far away received the same message no later than Haruki had.

"Kris Yamagata, it is time."

"Hm? What kind of song knows my name?" Kris browsed through her list of songs on her iPod.

"Do you want to decide on your future?" Ophanimon continued.

"Well, if you say so…as long as I'm not going to be sucked into the iPod myself."

"Take the underground train at Shibuya by 5:00pm. Don't worry, you won't be alone." A few seconds later, the voice disappeared.

"Well, if I'm not the only one who had a stranger talk through their iPod…" Kris said as she left her house.

"For once, I'm glad I'm in Shibuya for once…Or I'd be lost." Suoh said as he was walking to the station at 4:50. A train pulled up on the right platform as he entered the building. Icria stepped out.

_This is great…_she thought sarcastically. Feeling lost, she came into sight of Suoh. He was walking towards a small elevator at the corner of the stair case. _No doubt he's going where I'm going._ She ran until she was right next to Suoh, waiting for the elevator. Suoh looked at her.

"So…you got the message?" he asked her, but the only response was a short glance, then stared back at the elevator. As the doors opened, she quickly walked in. Suoh took his time following Icria.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know." Suoh continued as the elevator went down. She just smiled. Suoh continued to stare at her. "What?" wondering what's funny. Suddenly, the elevator shook and changed speed as if the wire holding the elevator broke. Suoh didn't hold onto the rail which caused him to fall on the floor once it stopped. Icria ignored him and stepped out. No one was here, only one train in from of them stood. The clock above them showed 4:58 when the both ran to the train.

The doors were shut a minute after they were on board. It wasn't empty; two other kids were there too. The train continued to move, but none of the spoke a word. A boy in red sat calmly in a row of seats. Another girl sat across from him while Suoh stand. She looked at both boys and gave a sigh.

"If none of you are going to say anything, I'll start." she said out loud so everyone could hear. They all looked at her, waiting for what she was trying to do. She got up from her seat. "I'm Kris. I came from America, but for now I live in Shinjuku." The boy made a small smile.

"I'm Haruki. I also came from Shinjuku. Actually, we both met each other at the Shinjuku station." he said looking at Kris.

"Okay then…I'm Suoh. I'm staying here in Shibuya for the summer, but I live in Shinjuku too." After he spoke, everyone gazed upon the last girl.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Kris asked?" Kris asked.

"Right. Like she could even say a word before." Suoh said sarcastically, giving a evil stare at Icria.

"Do I have to?" Icria replied looking up at him. "You don't control my life. I'll introduce myself when I want to." she continued as she walked across the room, coming to a stop at Suoh. "You can't trust everyone…"

"WWWWOOAAAHH!" the train blew. "Next stop, Forest Terminal!" At the end of the tunnel, a bright light blinded the world for a few seconds. The sky was clear as the train rode on floating tracks. Kris gazed happily at flying jelly-looking marshmallows floating by the train. They smiled joyfully as the raced to the end of the line.

The train came to a stop by a sign that said "Forest Terminal." On the platform, three unfamiliar figures stood there waiting for their arrival. The door swings open, bursting as they walked out of the train.

"Welcome to the digital world. This world is filled with Digimons, digital creatures made up of data." she said as the smoke cleared their view. "I am Lady Ophanimon." Haruki, standing behind Suoh, recognized her voice.

"You're the one who sent us the messages…" he spoke.

"Correct. The digital world needs your help, all of you."

Emerging from Ophanimon's right was another powerful Digimon.

"We are chosen as the great celestial Digimon, protectors of this world. Even us: Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and I, Seraphimon, cannot stop some disasters happening in the digital world. That's why we have the ten legendary warriors."

"The ten legendary warriors each possess a differently element. Together, they are undefeatable. Children from the past had bonded with them to defeat Lucemon, a peaceful Digimon until he became obsessed with his power. All of you are the next generation of digidestends. You all must work together to defeat anything that comes in your path." said Cherubimon.

"And that's where we are now. You four are chosen to do many great things in this world. Now, the spirits of the ten legendary warriors belongs to you." Ophanimon continued as she paused for a few seconds. During that time, Kris spoke.

"So…we're the …'digidestineds?'" Kris quoted. "Do we get a prize?" Kris asked happily, but Icria interrupted.

"Spirits. But why us?" she asked Ophanimon.

"You have all been chosen according to your unique abilities and relationship to the past digidestineds. Like every team, you will face difficult decisions and tragic sacrifices. All of you are ready to start?" Ophanimon looked at the group of children, thinking maybe they're still too clueless. However, Suoh looked up brightly to accept his destiny. Everyone followed Suoh; they all shined with the spirits of the ten legendary warriors reflecting behind them.

"You're spirits are difficult to control. Remember who your friends and enemies are. Now, hold out your devices."

"Our what?" Suoh didn't carry much in his pocket, afraid that he forgot it.

"I think she means what got us here. You know, what she sent the messages through." Kris whispered to Suoh, showing him her iPod. Suoh took out his PDA, hoping it was the right one.

"Fire and Thunder!" Ophanimon called out. A red and yellow ball was blasted out of her hand to Suoh's PDA.

"Earth and Water." Cherubimon fired a brown and blue ball at Kris and absorbed into her iPod.

"Ice..."

"Wind…" Ophanimon and Seraphimon gave it into Haruki's watch.

"Light!"

"Darkness!" Seraphimon and Cherubimon tried not to let the spirits touch each other incase the power combustion. They were thrown in different directions but still landed in Icria's phone.

'These spirits are not a toy. You must keep them near you at all times or evil will use them against you." Seraphimon warned. Ophanimon continued their warning.

"Your spirits are your ticket to the digital world. You can enter the digital world again in the Shibuya station or the same way how a Digimon might come to the real world. And by luck, you may be able to enter the digital world from a digital device."

"Wait. Are you saying that Digimon can enter our world too?" Kris asked. The angels were quiet for a second.

"They might." Cherubimon answer. "The Digimon here are becoming more powerful. Legend has it that Digimon can't survive in the real world. But when Lucemon was able to, more Digimon had attempted to reach your world."

"The important thing is…both worlds depend on you." Ophanimon calmly changed the topic. "Return to your world for now. The Trailmon will take you back home. Or as you would think, the train that got you here."

"Yeah, think I'm just a talking train?" he shouted. The kdis were a bit freaked out, but Icria kept her eyes on the protectors. The angels walked away from the station, leaving the digidestineds nothing to do but to go back.

Just a few moments later, part of the terminal caught on fire. A flaming lion came out from the flame, chasing two small digimon running towards them.

"You nincompoop! Must you get every digimon mad?" one of them shouted.

"Only the one that look fun to play with!" the other digimon replied running for its life.

"You men the big, scary, mean, tough ones!" By the time they arrived at Suoh's feet, they fell to the floor.

"Hey look, it's Koji."

"What?" he looked at Icria. "That's not Koji you idiot! Although…they do look alike. Oh my, but they're humans. They've returned!" He started to cry and hugged Suoh's leg.

"Wow Takuya, you've gotten a lot taller." He said staring at Suoh.

"They're not the same human!" He pulled on his pants as it snapped him. "I'm sorry. He's always like this. I'm Bokumon and he's Neemon." Bokomon turned around to look at the digimon in flames. "And we got a mad Lynxmon on our tails."

"We don't have tails." Neemon pointed out.

"It was an expression you nincompoop! Oh please, I know you guys can defeat him. Just like our old friends of the past." Bokomon grabbed onto Suoh's pants. In his mind, Bokomon had a feeling that they too possess the spirits of the ten legendary warriors.

"A winner never runs." Suoh said as he was looking at Lynxmon. "Come on guys, Ophanimon said that both worlds depend on us. I think we need a small warm up." He smiled at the others. "Let's save the world." Suoh walked closer to Lynxmon.

"Spirits…I must destroy!" Lynxmon shouted as she ran towards Suoh.

"You're not doing this alone." Kris said as she and Haruki joined in standing in front of Lynxmon. Icria looked at her phone one more time, then shoved it in her pocket and joined the battle. The four digidestineds stood there ready to take the attack together. Lynxmon jumped high above them, gathering her power for a final blow.

"Thermal Mane!"

_**Episode 2 Feel My Burn! Rise of Diosmon**_

All of Lynxmon's energy focuses on that attack. Luckly, the digidestineds were able to avoid it.

"That's some power!" Suoh gazed upon the spot where he was standing. When Lynxmon wasn't looking, Kris jumped on her back.

"Just like riding a horse. Can't get me now!" she teased. Lynxmon ran in circles to shake her off.

"Then try to avoid this!" The flames on Lynxmon's body begun to burn; Kris had to get off. Haruki ran towards Lynxmon with a metal pole he found on the ground. Before he could smack Lynxmon's paw, she already had avoided it.

"Wild nail..rush!" Lynxmon strike Haruki, but Icria threw two kunai at her paw.

"Where'd you get those?" Haruki ask staring at her kunai.

"Do you really have to ask? I'm a ninja, of course I have'em. What's up with you guys? Trying to act cool or something? Jumping on top of a cat and smacking her with a rusted pole?" Icria replied snobbery, taking out another kunai from her pocket and spinning it around her finger.

"I take martial arts ..." Kris replied. "Took them since I was only six."

"Kendo class, every day. I think it's you who needs to chill; we're supposed to work together." Haruki explained after Kris. Icria just shook her head.

"You guys couldn't possibly get any lamer…" she insulted. When all three of them were arguing, Lynxmon took a direct hit. It was impossible to break free from the fire that surrounded them. Suoh, Bokomon, and Neemon watched from behind Lynxmon in fear.

"They're going to be burnt to dust!" Bokomon screamed. "Aren't you going to do something?!" he shouted at Suoh.

"What you want me to turn into fried chicken with them?" Suoh acted confused. His new buddies are being toasted while he watched from behind. Soon he didn't even realized why he got into this mess_. I should've had stayed in Shibuya… _Suoh thought to himself. But when he stared deeper into the fire surrounding his friends, he felt as if he was the only one who could stop it. Not Ophanimon or anyone else; mom and dad aren't here to baby sit you, and neither is the fireman.

"You guys stay here." Suoh ran towards the fire.

"Don't worry! We won't move one bit!" Bokomon shouted, still afraid of Lynxmon. On his way towards the flames, Suoh kicked one of Lynxmon's paws to stop her from attacking. The fire died off and amazingly, none of them were hurt.

"You guys ok?" Suoh asked when he stood by them.

"Nothing damaged, but how?" Haruki replied.

"You can find out once you try it again. Unless you want to die on your first trip to the digital world, you should surrender your spirits now!" Lynxmon laughed.

"That's not going to happen." Suoh stood up. "We may not know what the spirits are for, but we know they don't belong to you! You surrender! If you want then so badly, then they must be important, kept by only those who can be trusted. And it's obvious you can't be trusted! All of us were chosen for a reason, and not anybody else, cause we are the digidestineds!"

"Yuuzen! I don't need a reminder from weak humans!" Lynxmon attacked them again.

_I won't lose to you…_ Suoh struggled through her attack. When he opened his eyes, he could see something bright in front of him, a spirit. All of Lynxmon's power drained into an unknown warrior standing in Suoh's place.

"Spirit…" Lynxmon looked surprised. "Looks like you've finally worked it out. I'm glad you decided to surrender."

"Never!" He responded. "It's just the opposite. Blazing wind!" His fist punched Lynxmon with a much more powerful fire.

"Strong, but you're still just a rookie. Wild nail rush!" Lynxmon's attack sent in breaking through two trees. "Human or Digimon, you're still a dead mouse."

"The name's Diosmon, and you're as dead as a pile of dust going in flames!" A massive fire started, surrounding Diosmon's body. "You won't harm anything anymore! Wildfire blitz!" The fire covered Lynxmon, and her fractal code showed, a sign of victory. Diosmon fell to the ground, turning back into Suoh.

"Wow, that was tough…" he said taking deep breathes. "I hope everyday isn't going to be like this…"

The kids got back on the train to home, waving good bye to Bokomon and Neemon.

"We'll look forward to seeing you guys some time again!" Bokomon waved

good-bye. When they arrived back at the station, it was an hour past, the station was almost empty.

"We better go home. I think we've been out too long at this late." Kris smiled. "And if your parents ask, just say you were out saving the world. Just kidding." Kris and Haruki walked to the next train to go back to Shinjuku.

"Yeah, that was some adventure…" Suoh walked down the stairs out of the station. Icria stood in the same spot, not knowing where to go. She turn towards Suoh's direction, then looked back at Kris and Haruki.

"Hold on." she finally said. They all paused. "I'm…Icria. Sorry I didn't tell you guys before. I come from Kamakura, but...I'm not planning to go back anytime soon. That's all you need to know for now. This digital world business means a lot to our lives, I can feel it. " Icria walked out of the station, passing Suoh. Everyone just watched her.

"Well, at least she trusts us now." said Haruki.

"Yeah, but what keeping her down?" Kris continued. When all of them reached home, there was a question raised above for each and every digidestined.

"Kris! You know you should have been helping us move in the rest of the stuff. Where have you've been?" Kris' mom asked.

"Mom, I just needed to help a friend get her computer working. I promise I'll help out tomorrow, k?" Kris slowly backed away upstairs into her room. _That was a close one…_

"Suoh, where did you go for so long?" his dad asked.

"Wha? Oh, well, I just wanted to hang out with a bunch of friends after the game. Three to zero ya know? Hehe…." Suoh crept into his room while his dad continued to watch baseball on TV.

"Hey, what were you doing? Going out with another girl?" his cousin teased.

"Zoe...You know, the usual. Just having some adventure." Haruki walked upstairs.

"Not really, usually you go out dating a different girl every week." Zoe walked upstairs with him "Who's the lucky girl this time?"

"Zoe, I told you, I'm not dating anyone, I'm not crushing on anyone..." Haruki climbed in his bed. _At least, I don't think so…_

Icria walked into the playground of Yoyogi Park. She climbed on top of the slide, and fell asleep. _Mom, dad…I'll find you someday…I still have my memories to lead me the way._

_**Episode 3 Chrysalimon's Furry, Koorimon Breaks the Ice**_

_If it wasn't for double practice this week, I would be taking a vacation in the digital world, _Suoh though. Because he won the game yesterday before going to the digital world, the coach wants the team to be in good shape and not underestimate their next opponent, bringing in extra practice for a week. _I wonder what the others are doing…_

"Bye mom!" Kris quickly headed for the door when she got up in the morning.

"Hold it! Remember, you promised to help us move in today since you were out all day yesterday doing who knows what." Kris's mom stated while unloading items in the garage.

"Kirai desu, not on a new day of adventure in the digital world…"

Meanwhile, Icria traveled alone in the digital world for a while. Only a few steps away from Forest Terminal lay Seraphimon's castle. When Bokomon and Neemon were able to catch up, they helped explain and answer more of her questions in the digital world.

"And that's Seraphimon's castle. All rooms are beautifully made of crystals." Bokomon pointed to the castle, explaining to Icria. "By the way, I don't think we quite got your name yet." It took seconds before Icria replied.

"Icria," Her eyes were still observing the castle when she spoke.

"Icria… you like to go on your own a lot huh? A digidestined of the past was just like you, probably why Neemon misjudged you for Koji. It took a while for Koji to get along with the rest of us. Maybe because his family was finally completed again." Bokomon starred at the castle with her, not realizing that Icria grew a temper. "I'm sure after your adventure you'll…"

"What do you know about Koji and Koichi?! Were…they once in the digital world?" Icria calmed down a bit.

"What do _you_ know about them? Amazing how this has a connection…" Bokomon softly replied.

"It's nothing. I guess it wouldn't matter if I were their sister or not." Neemon glared at the castle with Bokomon. Not wanting to say more, Icria walked away from them.

"Let's play tag!" Neemon finally awoke from the castle's shinny spell.

"Not now Neemon! Do you know what this means!? Koji and Koichi have a sister that they don't know about!" Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants.

"Then do ya think Takuya and Tommy would like to play tag?"

"I dunno why I even know you, Neemon…" They both walked back towards Forest Terminal.

While Icria stopped running away from them, she had a short vision happening outside of Seraphimon's castle.

"Oh my, what a delightful place to destroy those kiddies!"

"They won't know what hit them, right Mercurymon?"

"They shall know pain, that I promise."

Icria gasped at their words when she came back to staring at the ground. _Who were they?_

"You okay, princess?" A voice called from behind her. "Icria right?" Haruki! Icria denied his appearance.

"You need something?"

"Only know a pretty girl when I see one." Icria paused.

"Are you hitting on me? Look…Haruki, if you ever come down to asking me out, forget it."

"What wrong with saying 'you're pretty?' I just don't want you to feel left out."

"Well I'm not." But inside Icria knew she didn't completely agree on joining the new group of idiots. However she allowed Haruki to follow her around the forest. Not knowing Seraphimon was away at a meeting, Sorcermon opened the door at their arrival.

Are you the new digidestineds?" Sorcermon asked opening the door half way. "Please, feel free to visit anytime." He opened both doors widely, knowing that he could trust the humans.

"This place is nice," Icria politely commented.

"The digital world and your world are in danger of any kind of destruction. It is important that both of you know what you're up against." Sorcermon explained.

"Soo…What's behind the walls?" Haruki asked.

"Nothing, but I fear a dark source is about to rise below these grounds, I can feel it. Evil rises everywhere at anytime."

"The ground? Why can't you do something about it? You got it surrounded in the castle."

"It could be anything: as strong as the great Lucemon, or just a tiny virus digimon. Nothing should be put at stake." Suddenly, the whole castle shook. "The time has come…" Sorcermon flew in the air and got into battle position.

A group of rope-like arms busted directly from below their feet. The crystals off of the ground were pushed back, making them all slide to the ground. However, Icria did a quick hand stand and got back on her feet. No later did one of them ropes slap her against the walls. During her unconsciousness, it wrapped around her body and took her as hostage. Sorcermon swore to protect the digidestineds at that time.

"Crystal Cloud!" Sorcermon fired ice shards from his staff into the deep hole. They waited for a response.

"Data Crusher…" a dark voice spoke when launching a ball of yellow energy from its mouth. Sorcermon was too knocked back to the walls, showing his fractal code. The digimon's body slowly crawled out of the hole. Chrysalimon: a champion level digimon that loves to absorb and destroy data. At first he stared at Sorcermon, ready to take his data. He was interrupted when Haruki struggled to get Icria free from his arm.

"Let go of her…stupid over-grown spider." Haruki shouted. Thinking of Haruki's weakness, he flung Haruki away with another arm while squeezing Icria tighter. When he heard her scream, Haruki felt that he needed to stop Chrysalimon, but was too weak against him. He needed power to stop him before he turns Icria into fresh data. His anger let out a feeling of strength, releasing the spirit of ice and wind.

"Excute!" he screamed. "Evolution!" The blue light shining from his pain revealed a young knight, Koorimon.

"I ask you again, let her go." Koorimon hand his hands ready to pull out his sword if he denied it. Chrysalimon did ignore his request, and squeezed Icria as tight as he could. This time Icria's scream caused Sorcermon to wake up, and to be heard from the celestial angels. Sparks of energy flashed around Chrysalimon's arm. He was squeezing so hard that he was hurting himself. However, Chrysalimon didn't seem to care.

"Icria!" Koorimon took out his sword and cut off one of Chrysalimon's arm nearest to him. Then he slashed off another that busted in the air until he could get to the one holding Icria.

"Data Crusher!" Chrysalimon attacked with only two arms left.

"Icria, you ok?" When Koorimon finally reached her, he was knocked against the wall, away from his target. Sorcermon got up and froze half of Chrysalimon's body before he could take his next move on Koorimon. With the last arm, he wrapped around Sorcermon's body, leaving himself defenseless.

"Crystal Slash!" Koorimon shouted, running towards Chrysalimon and injecting his sword into his body. Chrysalimon froze, and his fractal code appeared.

"This virus's going in the bin. Fractal code…digitize!" Koorimon scanned Chrysalimon's code into his palm, releasing Sorcermon and Icria who were dangling in the air. Still feeling weak from Chrysalimon's grip, Icria was unable to stand from her fall. But right after Haruki was himself again, he caught her in his arms.

"Need a ride?"

After returning back to the real world, Icria walked around Shinjuku with Haruki.

"Why don't you stay with us at my house?" Haruki asked after hearing that Icria has no palce to stay.

"No thanks. I need to find my family as soon as I can. I don't even know which town their in." Icria replied.

"So why don't we both look around Shinjuku tomorrow? But for now you need food and…"

"When I was separated, I was taught how to survive in the wild alone." Icria stopped in front of Haruki's door.

"The city isn't a jungle, you can't make or find food around here; you have to buy them."

"Look, thanks for trying to help, but I need to do this alone." She turned around and continues to walk down the street. "I'll be fine…"

_Well, I'm going to help, whether you want me to or not…_he thought.

"Haruki!!! You're gonna tell me why you're coming home so late recently! I mean yesterday you were out like all day and today you even missed dinner! You're hiding something, tell me." Zoe demanded.

"Why would I? Just cause you're my cousin doesn't mean that I trust you. Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't understand. You'll just ask a ton of questions like all nosey girls do." He shouted back at Zoe while eating leftover food in the fridge.

"Well, I have a secret too. Of course it's not like I can't tell, it just that it's for safety not to tell. I'll tell ya mine if you tell me your's."

"Zoe, would you believe me if I told you I got sent to this digital world and I'm turning into these crazy data monsters saving other crazy data monsters?"

"What!? Haruki, do you mean…the digital world? You've been going to the digital world all this time?" Haruki stopped eating.

"Do you know something about this?"

"You've got to be kidding. Not only was that the secret I was going to tell you too, but seriously, you went back to the digital world? You mean we can go back!? I can't believe it! I could see them again!"

"So you were there before too, huh?"

"Well yeah, me and a bunch of friends I met on the train went there about a year ago. You know, saving the world and stuff, becoming the digidestineds. I can't believe it! You are going to take me there tomorrow right?"

"Um, no. Tomorrow I'm helping out with something."

"Like what? Dating again?"

"Zoe, I'm telling you I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well, while you're on your date, I'll ask someone in your team to take me. By the way, who is in your team?"

"Suoh who's in Shibuya, Kris somewhere moving into Shinjuku, and Icria that's…well, from Kamakura. Ok, Zoe, leave me alone." Haruki dumped the dishes into the sink and walked upstairs. Zoe continued to bother Haruki for the night about going to the digital world.

"So, this Icria person's you're new girlfriend?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You stumbled on your words when you were describing her."

"She's just…not the kind that you can talk to easily." Haruki was about to go to his room to sleep. Knowing that Zoe was a digidestined of the past, he asked her one more thing.

"Zoe, in your group, was there someone name Koji or Koichi?"

"Um, yeah. They were twins."

"Do you know where they live?"

"Not really, after seeing Koichi in the hospital, we all didn't exactly meet up again. But I think they're living around Shinjuku."

"Okay then, thanks Z."

Icria continued to wander in the streets, passing by a house that she thought saw Kris in. Just a few blocks away was Shinjuku Park, her next stay for the night.

_**Episode four Revolution! Magiemonʼs Rebellion!**_

"Honestly Suoh why do you bother trying to catch up with me?" asked Kris as her classmate collapsed on the ground.

"Mark my words, Kris Yamagata! I will beat you in a foot race!" he declared boldly while pointing his index finger to the sky. She scoffed.

"Yeah in like a million years when WE'RE DEAD!" The teacher told the class to go the locker rooms to get changed. Kris sighed and grabbed her Gatorade bottle from her backpack. In one gulp she nearly emptied the bottle.

"Ahh. now that's the stuff." Ignoring the stares of the nearby students she scurried off to her next class.

Icriaʼs trail of deep thought was brutally interrupted slid into the seat next to her. "Sup, Icria!" she cheered holding out her hand. Icria ignored her hand and continued working. "Someoneʼs cranky. Is it because of yesterday's incident with Haruki at the D-world?" she asked curiously.

"That is none of your business." she replied. The teacher came in commanding the class to quiet down. Kris folded her arms on the desk and rested her head in the tiny hole.

"U.S History is soo boring! I learned all this when I was in 4th grade." she blurted a little too loudly. The teacher stopped his lecture.

"Is that so Miss. Yamagata? Maybe we should get you teach the class." Kris bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. I did not mean to say that aloud." Icria chuckled.

_The American girl is pretty hilarious,_ she thought.

"NO. I insist why don't you teach today," he said glaring at her intently. Kris groaned and rose from her seat. "Why don't you first explain to us about the first amendment?" Kris quickly recited from her textbook.

"Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the government for a redress of grievances." she stated.

"And what does that tell us?" he teased. Icria rose from her seat.

"It simply means that everyone has the right to speak at their own will. Therefore, humiliating Kris-san would be unnecessarily unfair and against her rights." Icria was staring seriously at the teacher.

"It seems so Miss. Minamoto. However, we are not in the United States and we do not have these rights." Before Icria could tackle him back, the bell had rung and everyone had dismissed themselves.

_"Thanks, you've completely saved me," Kris squealed while attempting to hug Icria. She pushed back._

_"Whatever. It's not like you couldn't have made it worse," she sighed slinging her backpack over her shoulder._

_"Hey, I'm a born protester," Kris stated proudly._

_"Aren't all Americans, protesters?" she said rolling her eyes. "Isn't that what they've been doing these past couple hundred years...fighting about idiotic things?" Kris shrugged._

_"Well, they're just standing up for what they believe in. There's nothing wrong with that right? Besides, whatever you hear about Americans that isn't from another American is probably just another dumb stereotype. I mean c'mon People just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm a stupid cheerleader." Icria curved her lips into a tiny grin. _

_"Well, school's out. Where are you gonna go?" Kris asked getting her skateboard from her backpack. _

_"Where I go is none of your business." Kris dropped her skateboard on the ground and stepped on the end with the tip of her foot. _

_"You're going to look for your family right?" Icria shot her a glare. _

_"Loverboy told me. And don't think I asked either." She cleared her throat and said in a Haruki-like voice with air quotes. _

_"He said 'I had to know.ʼ Insert something about strengthening the team or something dumb like that. I wasn't really paying attention. But hey since I know where you're going and are most likely gonna follow you, why don't you come to Narnia with me." she joked. _

_"Narnia?" said Icria raising an eyebrow. _

_"It's a book. You know? The Chronicles of Narnia?" Icria shook her head._

_"For Pete's sake it's not even an American book. It's a British book." _

_As the two neared the train station, Icria felt someone cover her eyes with their hands. _

_"Whoever this is get your slimy hands off me or so help me I will push you in front of the train." she threatened._

_"I see the Ice Queen is still...the Ice Queen." said a familiar voice. Icriaʼs once dark eyes where now filled with light as the culprit took her hands off her face. _

_"Miss us?" said Haruki. Kris scoffed. _

_"You wish. Don't you two have to chase a black and white ball today? The last time I checked the soccer team has practice every day." She slammed her foot on the end of the skateboard causing it to shoot up a couple inches so Kris could catch it in her hand. _

_"The last time I checked, girls don't ride skateboards." retorted Suoh. Kris gasped._

_"Brilliant observation, Suoh. I'm so proud of you." she shot back sarcastically. _

_"Soccer club is cancelled. Coachʼs girlfriend's dog died. He's at the funeral." said Haruki. Suoh scoffed._

_ "That dog was getting annoying. Always chasing us and, what not. Last time I saw that dog it bit my finger." _

_"Who the hell holds a funeral for their dog?!" Icria and Kris shout at the same time. _

_"So are you guys going to go to the Digital world today?" asked Suoh. _

_"I probably can. I just wanna check up on Bokomon and Neemon though. See how my homies are." Everyone gave Kris a "WTF?" look. _

_"I'm just kidding. Only losers talk like that."_

_**Episode five Mood Much Gal, Defender of Light**_

The next day after Kris got her spirit working, the team decided on going to the digital world together to learn to control their spirits more. Today's training destination: the Gotsumon village. The same Gotsumon Koji met a year ago continued to ask questions when the gang rested in their rocky hideouts.

"So tell me, is Koji ok?" he asked fetching them some water. Icria and Haruki ignored his question. Secretly Haruki knew more than she did.

"Actually, we didn't exactly have contact with any other digidestineds except Zoe, and that's only because Haruki's her cousin." Suoh explained.

"So you guys don't even have an idea of what you're doing here?" Gotsumon felt hopeless when Kris replied no. Even if Ophanimon and the rest of the celestial digimons explained it all, nothing made sense. Only the fact that they need to be here for an important mission kept them going. Fractal codes, digivices, digiports, and just digimon didn't make any sense.

"You're holding the spirits of the ten legendary warriors and you don't even know what they are?!" Gotsumon screamed again.

""Calm down. At least we know it's important and nobody should get a hold of it except us." Haruki replied slowly. "We're all here for a reason. In the past we never fought a battle together. We always went our own paths to unleash the spirits. Well now all of us are here to do it as a team." Silence was upon the group until Haruki finished his statement. "We're all here to learn."

When the sun aimed in the center of the sky, the Gotsumon gathered up meatapples and returned under the rocks. The Gotsumon they know of threw them a couple.

"If you're here to save the world, then why are you still sitting around?" he stubbornly asked going back outside in the heat.

"Um… are these suppose to be editable?" Suoh asked holding up a meatapple. "It's gray…" At that moment Icria had another vision.

"It's a meatapple, boy: all the nutritious meat you can get." Bokomon took one and started to eat with Neemon who was eating three apples. Icria thought she had heard an echo. She ignored it.

"So, after lunch we do some major action?" Kris asked in the silent party.

"I'm not sure if I can even do it again, but it's worth a shot." Suoh had already finished his lunch. "Icria, stay here until we get back."

"What? You think just because I didn't spirit evolve yet I'm not strong enough to take a step outside?" Icria replied angrily.

"Maybe if you got along with us more you would have already gotten your spirit."

"I swear that when I get my spirit…"

"Icria, Suoh, you don't need to argue in this." Haruki broke them up.

"It's just not safe, so do us a favor and stay here."

"So I don't have a part in this?"

"You're a digidestined now. You need to know when there's a time to let others do the job."

"Since who elected you goggle head of the day? I don't need a team to survive." Icria ditched the team and went outside on her own. Nobody followed until minutes later.

Hours had pass and the three wandered across the tall grass.

"Forget it. She probably went back to Shinjuku." Suoh said sitting on the rock where Gigasmon once stood. "We wasted enough time looking for emo-girl. Let's just start practicing on our spirit evolving."

"Allow me to assist. Metal Smirk Bomb!" The moment the kids turned around they were hit by an energy blast. "Rumor has it that some kids hold the next generation of the ten legendary warriors. Cough it up. You can't beat MetalMamemon."

"Wow, we get popular fast…"Kris coughed.

"It's target practice time." Suoh summoned his fractal code out of his hand and scanned it on his digivice/PDA. Kris and Haruki got up and did the same.

"Execute!" They all shouted. "Evolution!"

"Diosmon!"

"Koorimon!"

"Magiemon!"

"Not bad. Metal Claw!" MetalMamemon jumped from behind Magiemon and slashed her from the back. Before she could turn around she was hit directly, barely able keep up her flight.

"Crystal Slash!" Koorimon had a swoard fight with MetalMamemon's claw. Unfortunately MetalMamemon fired from his cannon on his other arm and hit Koorimon.

"Blazing Wind!" Diosmon attacked with a flaming from Koorimon, Diosmon's attack knocked MetalMamemon into the tall grass.

"Now where's that metal head?" Koorimon shouted. All three stood back-to-back waiting for MetalMamemon to show up.

"You know Icria, spirit or no spirit, your friends need your help down there." Bokomon stated, looking across the battle from a tree. Icria stood on a high branch where Bokomons standing. She ignored his call and watched closely at the fight.

"Give it up!" MetalMamemon called from an unknown area. Diosmon looked up and MetalMamemon's cannon was aimed directly above them. A gust of wind rose upon Bokomon and Neemon's feet.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Bokomon screamed as the force of the attack nearly blew them away.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. He's not as swift as he looks. They're just not fast enough to see pass those basic moves." Icria continued to stare at the battle.

"Then you will do something?" Bokomon asked.

The warriors' fractal codes were shown. Unable to move, MetalMamemon was about to steal six out of the ten spirits. The digital world's last chance of survival was about to be lost.

"Well, this wasn't much of a challenge." MetalMamemon pointed his hand towards Diosmon.

"How boring…"Icria was magically standing behind MetalMamemon without him noticing. "Do you even have the skills of being a digimon?"

"Just because you were able to come behind my back once…" MetalMamemon pause and quickly swung around to slash Icria. She had already made a jump, missing MetalMamemon's attack, and now ready for action.

"Not defense, speed. I'll show you what a true digimon, warrior of light can do against a metal teme!"

"Wait, who are you calling a teme?" Icria took out her cell phone and slashed the fractal code off of her hand.

"Excute! Evolution!"

"Aeromon!' The new warrior of light and darkness pointed her silver staff at MetalMamemon. "Who else? There's only one teme standing in front of me."

"Metal Claw!"

Aeromon quickly avoided it and duplicated herself to five.

"Moonlight's Shadow! Now give me your best shot." All five Aeromons surrounded MetalMamemon, awaiting his next move. Feeling a bit scared, Metalmamemon fired his next move with little hope.

"M…Metal…"

"Solar Flare!" All five Aeromons called out, pointing their staff at MetalMamemon and imprisoned him in a ball of light. As soon as Aeromon was one again, MetalMamemon's fractal code appeared.

"You may be swift like a ninja, but you can't outrun the light." Aermon scanned his data into her staff. "Fractal code…digitize!" As soon as the land was quiet, everyone become speechless of Icria's performance.

"Well, either way, there's no reason to argue now." said Suoh. Icria ignored his apology and spoke randomly.

"Well, dinner's probably getting told, at least for you guys. Let's go back, we'll train another day." she smiled. Everyone found that it was a strange behavior for her, but Haruki knew soon everything would change.

"Haruki, where are we going?" Icria asked when Haruki started to drag her around town. "You should go back home, it's getting late." She stared at her phone which said 6:56pm.

"Not yet. Icria, you've been outside here too long. If you're searching for your family, then that's what I'd do for you." Haruki held her hand tighter as they stopped at the corner of a white house.

"Really Haruki, I'll find them on my own."

"If you refuse to stay at my place, then at least accept my alliance."

"You don't have to go through trouble for me."

"I already did." A woman with blue hair tied back opened the door slightly.

"Haruki, why are you out so la…" she paused when she opened the door just far enough to see Icria. When she saw Icria's headband, her body was stiff, every part but a teardrop falling down her face. "Icria…"

Icria gasped at her appearance. _She knows me…then…_

"You came back…" Icria couldn't reply, only hold on to Haruki harder.

"Ha…hahaoya?"

_**Episode six Attack of Devils, Save the School!**_

"Good to have you back." A kid said patting Suoh on the back, holding his soccer ball.

"And why are you here? It's school time, Taky."

"Hey Taky is a restricted name to use. Besides you actually think I can go back to Jiiguoogoka by the time school starts?" he replied. "Forget it, buddy." As they walk up the path back up to the school grounds. Zoe was surprisingly wandering in front of them, and didn't miss the familiar face of an old friend.

"Zoe? You go to this school?" he asked.

"Takuya? Well yeah, most people were transferred here around the area." Zoe turned around to face Suoh. "You never told me you know Takuya."

"Well, I don't. He's just on the soccer team." Suoh replied. Zoe was unsure to believe it to be true.

"Guess what? Takuya's a digidestined from the past too."

"Zoe, you can't just talk about the digital world in public." Takuya tried to stop Zoe from chatting about unnecessary things. Instead, Takuya froze when Zoe replied that Suoh had also been to the digital world.

"By the way, shouldn't YOU be in school?" Zoe stared at Takuya.

"Well…uh…"

"Boys….." Then Zoe turned around and saw a few of her new friends arriving by the front gate. "Talk to you guys later." She said running to her friends.

"Well have fun. It's time for me to go," Takuya started to run out of the school towards the train station.

Ten minutes before school started, Haruki and his buddies, Sanyu and Shino, all watched classmates hang up a sign near the library for the fall dance.

"I bet the KURA girls will get you this semester," Sanyu teased. The KURA girls, Kaiya, Uta, Rini, and Aiko were four normal girlish best friends. Whatever they did or say, they always did it together. Most of the time they attempt to sweet-talk Haruki into dating them; but whatever they did, Haruki refused to fall into their traps. "You're an open man with no date. Are you just going to let them get by?"

"Even if they've been trying since 6th grade, I'm not going to change one bit of this story." He snapped. Haruki knew the KURA girls were trouble makers on the inside and only played nice because he was around. There was nothing that would convince him to date those witches.

"Well you still need a date. There's got to be someone on your mind now, right?" Sanyu asked. They both waited an answer from Haruki, but he didn't move his lips. "Hey, why don't you just ask her out? Then the problem's fixed."

"Well…yeah but she'll…" He paused and thought about Icria. "But she doesn't go to this school." Just when Sanyu and Shino were about to ask who, the first bell rang for class and Haruki quickly left for science.

Haruki's class was on the second floor, the very corner of the building. As he passed by many classmates, he heard worried chatters about their homework last night. The most bizarre thing was the thought that he just saw a pair of twins that walked by. This was the building where almost all classes were for 8th grade; 7th graders shouldn't be here at all. _Why would Koji and Koichi be walking around here?_ He thought. But the answer was soon clear when he sat down for 1st period.

"You got a big class here. Our academy only has 20 students the most in each module," she said. Remembering her voice, Haruki turned to the mysterious figure next to him in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, seeing Icria in her new spaghetti top and her hair tied so that only the back was free.

"From where you last left me: home." Icria replied. Her voice seemed warmer and appreciated then when he has first met her. She even looked brighter out of her dark uniform as if the badness has worn away out of the angel of light. But Haruki had not spoken a word from that point. In fact, after several minutes, Icria spoke again. "Haruki…" He stopped working and looked at her. "I still have to thank you for bringing me back to my family, even when I told you to stay out of it."

"Hey what are friends for?"

"Friends?" she laughed. "Is that what you really take me as?"

"Well…" Haruki' started to feel a bit feverish as if he was about to faint.

"Just look at him!" Aiko whispered from the corner of the classroom. "He is so all over the new girl! We're going to miss our big chance!" she whined.

"It's ok Aiko. We'll make sure that doesn't happen." Uta whispered to her.

Back in the digital world, a evil monster sees the legendary warriors in weakness. Attacking their world with them having nothing to do was better than making digieggs explaode. First of all, the humans didn't know how to summon the spirits. Even worse, they can't be seen missing during class or transforming to some monster.

"Master, do you want me to track them?" a machine-type digimon asked. He gazed upon his pawn who was bowing before him.

"Just make sure they don't do anything smart; distract them with everything," he replied in a deep voice. "And bring prisoner 86 and 87 with you." he added.

"Yes master." the digimon de-digivolved into a human boy looking just like all the other students. Then he entered the gate his master had opened to the human world. Behind him were two other digimon whom had their minds washed away with darkness. These digimon have done severe damage to the past digidestineds, and their master was aware of that.

"C'mon Kris!" Suoh yelled from behind. "Can't you slow down just a bit?"

"You play soccer and you run slower than me, ha!" Kris teased as she was easily jogging on her third lap.

"It's not fair; you got to start earlier than the rest of us."

"That's your problem, my advantage." Soon Kris had run pass even the slowest runners in the class. That included JP who was slowly taking his time. "You still lost to a girl." She teased when Suoh arrived at the finish line.

"Quit bragging! I can totally out run you with Diosmon!" Suoh yelled as his sweat dripped on the cement floor. At this time the whole class had finished running and were away chatting with life. However, JP had overheard Suohs shout and crept closer to ehar their conversation.

"You've got to be kidding. You're so smart, I won't even need to fun if I was Magiemon!"Kris replied.

"No way…Are they talking about the digital world?" JP asked himself. Somehow he thought walking up to them and joining their conversation was a good idea. Somehow he was attacked by sleepiness and fell to the ground snoring. It wasn't just JP, suddenly, the teacher fell to the floor and the rest of the class went to z's. Suoh wanted to do the same, but Kris had poured water on him just in time.

"What the..." he shouted "You are such a…"

"Shut up! Look it's a digimon!" Kris pointed to a devil-looking beast on top of the school roof.

"Look at that. We're not the only ones trying to be put to sleep." Suoh peered through the classrooms from the outside. There were snoring students in every room.

It was the second class of the day, and Icria was safe from the sleeping powder since she was walking in the hallways. During this class all she ahd to do was deliver papers around school. Haruki was also lucky due to his fake trip to the bathroom to skip class.

"I assure you master, everything is in place." A boy whispered into his digivice that was similar to the rest of the digidestineds. He swiftly put it away in his pocket and ran down the stairs. At the same time, Icria had turned around the corner and ran straight into him. She started to pick up the papers that fell out of order.

"Sorry I didn't see you there," she said softly while offering her hand to help him up. After the boy had rubbed off the pain from his head, he looked up and immediately recognized her. _A digidestined? _He thought._I must make sure she doesn't see the demons._

Icria and Haruki were unaware of the two digimons circling the school just outside the door. While they were outside of their classrooms they were lucky enough to avoid the doze.

"No problem; let me help you out." He said turning quickly from her. He handed the rest of the fallen papers to Icria.

At the same time Suoh and Kris were out on the battlefield, fighting off the two overgrown devils. Unforunately, the two were still clueless about spirit evolving and the only weapon they had was – well, nothing.

One of the devil quickly scooped down to the ground, creating a huge gust of wind hat blew back Suoh and Kris. The other quickly attempted to grab them with its sharp harpy-like claws, but missed by a few inches.

"We can't keep it up like this! Our bodies are as vulnerable as any other human!" Kris shouted.

"They're after us, not the school. I'm not going to risk everyone's lives." Suoh replied.

"But you can't risk taking away yours either. Who else could control flame and thunder?" Then Suoh had thought of am idea.

"Flame and thunder, water and earth. He recited. "This is where our strengths come from! We need to focus on controlling our elements." And after a hard concentration, a red and yellow light glowed through their bodies. Their digivices started to beep uncontrollably which irritated the two digimons. They were extremely weakened by its light and wasted no time to stop it from glowing.

"Let's go." Suoh stated.

"Execute now! Evolution!" they both shouted.

"Diosmon!"

"Magiemon!"

The boy glanced quickly outside the glass window and watched them fight for a quick second.

"Do you need help with anything else?" he asked politely, trying to keep her distracted.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said walking towards the door. On the other side of the building, Haruki had walked down the stairs just in time to see Icria walking by. Haruki was prepared to shout "hi" down the hallway, but stopped to watch the mysterious boy walk in front of Icria and kiss her on the lips.

_I don't have time for this_, he thought and immediately released Icria. Before Icria could even catch herself from falling, he had already disappeared out the door. She quickly gathered the papers again and headed out the same way. But Haruki had already run outside to think that none of it happened.

_This whole thing's a nightmare_, he thought. First he sees some random person kissing Icria and the next moment two digimon are circling the campus, fighting his friends who were losing badly.

"Let go!" Icria shouted. On the other side of the building, Icria was wrestling with another digimon that had surprised her from behind.

"Hey!" Haruki called. "Leave her alone!" Then it threw Icria 15 ft across the school as she landed on the steep hill lying in the center of the quad.

"Haruki! Behind you!" Icria shouted as she turned around. Without time to react, one of the devils scooped up Haruki and held him tightly in his fist."It's Devimon…" Icria growled softly.

"You want a fight?" Haruki shouted. Soon his anger was raging in his body which turned brightly into a green light. Then Icria faced the digimon in front of her as her powers glowed bright blue.

"Aeromon!"

"Koorimon!"

As soon as Haruki transformed, his body gave off such a cold temperature that it froze Devimon's hand. This made it easier for him to break free.

"How did these losers get here?" Aeromon growled as she took flight next to Magiemon. Magiemon was busying handling the other digimon, Devidramon.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know who your friend is." Magiemon pointed to the figure who threw Icria onto the grass. "I mean he surely doesn't look like one of these." The digimon was a similar figure to a dinosaur that's made out of metal. He has two long spikes on his shoulder while carrying a dagger in his hand. He glanced at Aeromon, but then continued the fight with Koorimon.

"There's something different about him…" Aeromon said observing their battle.

"Wildfire Blitz!" Diosmon shouted, unleashing a tornado of fire on Devimon. Within a few seconds the digimon had pixilated and vanished without leaving a digiegg nor fractal code.

"Help me out here." Magimon shouted as she aimed her wand towards Devidramon. Aeromon pointed her staff close to Magiemon's.

"Solar Flare!" Devimon's essassence disappeared in the sky like Devimon's. Koorimon, however, was still sword fighting with the digimon.

"Your team is strong." He said.

"Did you really expect us to suck like your loser devils?" Koorimon replied sourly.

"This is only the beginning, warriors!" As soon as he got a distance from Koorimon, a cloud of grey smoke covered his position. Koorimon slashed his sword right through the clouds, but he had disappeared.

"Haruki, who is he?" Icria asked. But Haruki didn't even want to turn around to look at her.

"I'm not sure," he said briefly. "I thought you would've known" Then he walked silently back to his classroom before the school had awoken again.

"Tell me so you won't get punished!" Icria yelled.

"Look girl, the reason why Haruki told us is because we're his friends, and he trusts us to keep it a secret!" Sanyu shouted back. "That includes you!"

Icria sighed. There was no other way to find out why Haruki has been so depressed lately. She had tried to ask him herself many times, but Haruki suggests that nothing's wrong. Actually, he's been depressed for over a week now. _Nothing's wrong._ he would always say. It was always that brief; nothing else.

"Fine," Icria said giving up after seeing Haruki walking towards them. "Tell him his little joke isn't helping any of us."

"Well what did she say?" Haruki asked quickly glancing at Icria whom had walked away.

"The usual: torturing us until we tell her what she wants," replied Shino. "I know it's private, but what _is_ bothering you?" There was a long silence. "You could give us a little hint?"

"First…" he replied slowly."I need to know who he is." Haruki sneered, facing the same mysterious boy walking around the campus.

_**Episode seven The Road to Confusion**_

Today was the day they were going to become true heroes. Today was the day everything would become clear in the mist of their future. Most importantly, today was the start of a new adventure that will become the history of many lives.

That morning, Zoe had awakened a few hours earlier than she normally does and pushes Haruki off his bed. "C'mon were going to be late." she shouted. Haruki lay on the floor, staring at his alarm clock which said 6:45am.

"Zoe, you never change…" he softly replied as he finally got up. Zoe was already downstairs calling Kris to make sure if everything's alright.

"It is a bit early, but I'll make sure I'll bring them over." Kris replied thoughtfully. She was still in her bed wondering how the D-tector works. Finally, she gave up and shoved her phone in her pocket. Then she walked over to her desk where all the diagrams she drew were unorganized. The papers were placed neatly back into the folder as Kris wandered outside to find Tommy and JP.

Icria ran down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Koichi had just slipped on his shoes and opened the door. "Alright, let's go!" Icria shouted while sliding down the stairs. She quickly ran to the door where Koichi and Koji stood.

"Do you think everyone's there yet?" Takuya asked while jogging to Yoyogi Park with Suoh.

"C'mon we can't be _that_ late." Suoh replied. However, when they reached the peak of the steep hill, all the digidestineds were waiting below, staring from the wide meadow.

"All present and ready for action!" Zoe smiled. Everything was going to become clear; every digidestined stood there side by side and face to face.

"And with all the power of the ten legendary warriors, Lucemon was finally defeated and the fractal code returned to the digital world," said Koji, ending the story.

"But if everything's back to normal, why do we need to save this world again?" Haruki asked.

"Darkness doesn't stay away forever, just as the light never hides," Koichi replied wisely. After the group had finished their picnic lunch, (thanks to Zoe) Kris pulled out two sheets of paper.

"Alright, a few days ago, Zoe and I sketched out this diagram." Kris said. Everyone peered closely. There were 20 circles placed in a row, each paired in twos. Then two pairs had a line drawn to another circle below them that explained the elements and physical characteristics of a warrior.

"Take this one for example." she pointed to the pair that had the symbol of fire. Next to it stood two doodles of man and beast."The spirits of fire, Agunimon and BurningGreymon; they were fused with the spirits of thunder, Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon." Her fingers slid to the next two blue doodles. Then Kris pointed to a picture of what was supposed to be Diosmon. "Together the spirits of fire and thunder became one, Diosmon. He has the same power, and even almost the same attacks as Agunimon and Beetlemon." Kris looked up to see if Suoh was paying attention. "And this power was given to Mr. Takahashi."

"Go on, what about your other smart pictures?" Suoh teased. Kris grimaced. "I gained water and earth, Icria got darkness and light, and Haruki got wind and ice."

"Wait," Tommy interrupted. "Then who possesses the spirits of wood and steel?" Kris grinned.

"That's the part I can't figure out. Unless there's another digidestined involved, maybe out enemies already took control of the spirits. However, it's been months since we got our spirits. Is it possible that the other two spirits are not distributed yet?" Everyone else was thinking of another possible solution.

But who _were_ the enemies? The royal knights? Lucemon? What was the reason why new digidestineds were chosen? After long moments of silence, Icria asked.

"So what's the other paper for?" she asked curiously.

"Oh," Kris had almost forgotten. "This is our digivice. Well, obviously it has a different shape from the D-Tector. Our generation has a digivice that's circular. The buttons, however, are about the same. The two buttons here in the center are equivalent to the two buttons that used to be on the left side of the D-Tector." Kris pointed two fingers to each side of the circular device. "I guess these are left and right buttons for convenience." Then she touched the top of both diagrams. "And it seems that we still have a scanner. According to your story, fractal code may be needed for us to evolve."

"I wonder…" Tommy thought. "If Suoh wanted to become Diosmon, does that mean Takuya and JP can't evolve?"

"Well, unless you still have D-Tectors that may be the case. However, we can always test it anytime, now that I figured out how to open a gateway to the digital world. I'll need one person to stay behind and cover our disappearance."

"Don't worry, I can handle that," said Koichi.

"The rest without digivices, hold onto someone." Kris continued. Takuya grabbed onto Suoh, while Tommy held onto Haruki. Icria had to take Koji and JP. "Ready?" Kris asked. Icria had already pulled out her digivice.

"Digiport open!" she shouted quickly. Moments later, Koji and JP had disappeared with her, leaving behind only a frightful scream.

"You're not getting away, digiport open!" Suoh yelled after. Kris had followed him with Haruki the last one to enter.

"Have you considered working out?" Icria said sarcastically from the bottom of the pile.

"Hey, I'm feeling just as bad as you are!" JP replied.

"If you didn't decide to go first we wouldn't have this problem!" Suoh shouted back.

"So you think the leader should always go first?" Icria yelled.

"Maybe it's best so JP doesn't have to lose weight."

"Maybe you should just shut up and move your fat ass!" Kris threatened. Haruki and Tommy were working on their own plan of getting down safely. Their attempt tilted the pile of digidestineds more to the right. They fall.

"Alright then, now what?" Takuya asked while helping Suoh up.

"Now, we evolve." Suoh replied as he held his digivice tightly in front of him. Fractal code started to glow around his body. Haruki and Kris did the same. Icria was focused on something else. She felt a movement behind her. "Exe…"

"Wait!" Icria said abruptly. She swiftly turned around while throwing three kunais from her pocket into the trees. The kunais disappeared in the shadows for a moment. Everyone was still.

"What was that fo…" Suoh stopped to listen to a whirling sound coming towards them. The three kunais flung back towards them.

Koji was aware of the attack and dodged one of the flying daggers. Icria had avoided one too as it flew straight towards Haruki and nailed into a tree near him. The last kunai was aimed towards Suoh whom did not have fast enough reflexes to dodge it. Icria instantly caught it with her bare hand, a few inches from Suoh's face. Blood ran out of her hand.

"Icria?" Koji stared at her emotionless face, her hand still held out in front of Suoh holding the bloody kunai. She finally dropped the kunai and held her wounded hand to resist the pain. "We should send you back home." Koji whispered while examining the deep cut.

"I'm fine," Icria lied. The blood from her hand was dripping faster.

"My, my, I never tasted human blood before, but it sure smells nice." A voice teased. "I've also heard that the fractal code was quite tasty too!"

"You bitch," Icria growled softly.

"Excuse me, but I'm no dog. Look who's on her knees begging for mercy!" she giggled.

"Shut up!" Icria shouted. She pushed Koji away and ran towards the shadow.

"Icria, Don't be stupid!" Koji yelled.

A sharp movement lightly touched Icria's hair. It slashed the wounded tree that landed in between their fight.

"Execute!" Icria shouted. "Aeromon."

"Oh how wonderful!" she squealed. "Is this a legendary warrior?"

"Solar Flare!"

"You're quite a beasty little girl," she teased again, avoiding Aeromon's attack.

"What kind of digimon like that can be so powerful? Zoe asked.

"This is probably the enemy we've been waiting for," Suoh stated. They watched silently as the sparks of light dance in the deep forest.

_**Episode 8 Enter MetalGarudamon**_

"I can't see anything!" Zoe whined. The small sparks in the forest continued to clash rapidly.

"How can they move so fast?" JP mumbled.

"Shouldn't we help?" Haruki asked with his eyes glaring towards Suoh. Suoh was lost looking into the fight.

_She's still fighting,_ Suoh thought. _After severely injuring herself she still fights for us. But why? She only cares about herself. What would happen if she fails? I can't even think of what to do._

"Suoh!" Haruki yelled. He turned around. "What are you doing? Do you think she can continue to fight like this by herself?" He looked away from Suoh and pushed his fractal code into his digivice. Then Koorimon ran after Aeromon in the fight.

_No,_ Suoh thought again. _I don't think she can either._

"What's your plan, goggle-head?" Kris asked. This time Suoh didn't have to think.

"Fight." Kris directly followed his orders and digivolved. Diosmon entered the forest with Magiemon behind. "Can you clear the trees?" he asked."

"No problem," Magiemon replied.

"Also, tell Aeromon to step back and keep a light barrier to prevent it from moving too fast."

"Right."

"Crystal slash!" Koorimon yelled. His sword nearly sliced the tip of her head. She held the sword with one hand and glared at him.

"That's no way to greet a lady," she stated.

"Well excuse me miss, I haven't heard your name yet."

"Wonderful, you may address me as Lilthmon, the princess of destruction," she laughed. Koorimon smirked. Their conversation allowed Aeromon to rest. Magiemon flew to her location.

"Can you still fight?" she asked when she saw Aeromon trying to recover her breathing. Her head was facing the floor and her eyes were closed. She was leaning on her staff for support.

"What am I supposed to do?" Aeromon asked, not moving from her position.

"Give as much light as you can, and I'll give you more room."

"Alright." A few moments later after Magiemon left, she got up and held her staff carefully while it was planted into the ground. Her eyes remained closed for concentration. Meanwhile, Magiemon swiftly cut down all the trees near them.

"Aeromon!" Diosmon shouted. Immediately, she waved her staff into the air as fragments of light busted and surrounded the battlefield. Soon you could only see each other; the rest was covered in whiteness. Diosmon took this opportunity to attack.

"Blazing wind!" Diosmon yelled as he swiftly punched Lilthmon with this flaming fist. Lilthmon didn't react as quickly, but was still able to stop Diosmon's attack. He swung around and left a scar on her face where he kicked. She screamed.

"I'll get you for that." Lilthmon was angry now. A dark sphere began to grow in her hand to the size of a tennis ball. She threw it at Diosmon.

"Coral escapade," Magiemon shouted. A thick amount of vines shot up from the ground in front of Diosmon and cancelled out Lilthmon's attack. But Magiemon's attack would not have been strong enough to protect Suoh. Instead, out of the dense smoke was something bigger.

"I just feel so helpless standing in front of the world _we_ should be saving," Tommy sighed.

"Face it Shorty, this isn't our battle anymore," JP replied. It didn't make him feel any different than everyone else who fought Lucemon a year ago.

"That may be true, but you still are the eroes of the digital world," a digimon said from behind.

"Bokomon? Neamon?" Takuya asked. "Why are you here?"

"Well first of all, this _is_ the digital world. We do live here for that matter. And second, I can hear your entire riot from the town, everyone can!"

"And I could hear it from my sleep," Neamon stated. Bokomon snapped his waistband.

"Bokomon, just what has happened in the past year?" Zoe asked. He sighed.

"After you all returned home, the digital world regained its peace. Even Lucemon had helped keep the digital world in harmony. But in order for the digital world to remain this way, they had to seal away all the darkness into one digiegg. Eventually the world lost its balance again which gave the digiegg power. Eventually the digiegg hatched. Whatever kind of digimon came out of that egg had spread darkness across the digital world again." The fight was only silenced for a moment, but started again after a fierce roar.

"Suoh?" Magiemon questioned. She flew up to where she though his head was. Carelessly, the figure that was now revealed from the smoke brushed Magiemon away with his hand that was now the size of her whole body. Magiemon came down fast and immediately dedigivolved. His next target was Lilthmon. The overgrown bird had huge metal claws and wings. This new digimon borm from Diosmon is now MetalGarudamon.

His huge metal wings rose and he held a long spear that was electrically charged. The amount of electricity it gave off had destroyed Aeromon's light barrier. Aeromon quickly glanced at MetalGarudamon, but the aftershock of his attack had hit her from behind. She dedigivolved as well.

"Suoh, stop it!" Koorimon yelled. Ignoring him, the digimon threw his spear at Lilthmon. She was annoyed. Angrily, she redirected the energy back at Suoh. Suoh had no choice but to let it attack him. In the good way, it made him dedigivolve. Without wanting to stay, Lilthmon teleported herself out of the battle.

"Suoh, you bastard," Haruki stated when he helped Suoh stand up. "That was really unnecessary."

"At least I scared her off," he laughed. Kris, who was minorly injured, had approached Suoh and slapped him across his face.

"When I get my beast spirit, you'll know how it feels!" she threatened. Haruki laughed this time but Suoh didn't.

"Icria, at least answer me," said Koji. Icria was left lying about fifty feet away from them. They looked across the field to where Koji was trying to lift Icria onto his back. She only responded with a soft moan. "Please, wake up."

"Icria," Suoh called as he ran to her. She slowly lifted her head. "I know what you're thinking," he started before she could say an insult. "I mean, it was my fault that we were about to digivolve, and also my fault because you injured your hand. We'd all probably be dead if you didn't start fighting Lilthmon on your own. It's because you never give up or lose your confidence. So I think instead of me, you should lead this group," Icria shook her head.

"You know," she weakly whispered." You're only making yourself weaker by saying that. The spirit of flame is yours, not mine. Remember that flame is given to the person with the most courage." She lightly chuckled. "The only reason why I have light and darkness is because they were once possessed by my two little brothers. I guess also because it's the hardest to handle.

"But being the hardest to handle has nothing to do with courage. Suoh, just because I have ninja skills and you don't, doesn't make me the better digidestned. There are changes that this world needs that only you can do, not me, Kris, Haruki, nor any of the past digidestineds." She paused and smiled. "Besides, goggles don't fit me." Suoh could only respond by smiling back before Koji continued to carry her home.

"What did you guys fight?" Koichi yelled after seeing Icria's condition. Icria was asleep since she had finish talking to Suoh. Koji slowly moved her onto Koichi's back.

"Just tell our mother that she overworked herself," Koji replied.

"And how should I explain her hand?"

"She was trying to stop a guy who was robbing an old lady in a dark alley," he made up. Koichi didn't think that his excuse would've worked, but it did. His mom bought any story carelessly and immediately put Icria to bed.

The other digidestiends safely returned home and quickly fell asleep, except for Kris. Tomorrow, Suoh and Takuya would have to go for soccer practice again while Zoe planned to spend the day shopping. Koji and Haruki have kendo practice in the morning, so Koichi decided to spend some time in the arcades with Tommy and JP.

As for Kris, she had to stay home again to unpack. Kris couldn't care less about staying up late after a long day, even if she could have just been tired and saw things that weren't really there. However, Kris knew she saw something flying outside her window. But when she looked outside, there was only a school boy walking quietly along the street, alone.

_**Episode 9 New Beginning**_

_Thank god it's Thanksgiving break_, Kris thought. _No more homework and no more unopened boxes. _Immediately, Kris ran down a few blocks to Haruki's house. His mom answered the door. Kris had almost mistaken her for Zoe.

"I'm sorry, Haruki's on a trip with the rest of the soccer team. They're spending the week at the ski lodge in the next town," she answered.

"Then is um, Zoe home?" Kris asked.

"Sorry she's staying with some friends out of town. She should be back on Thursday."

"Um, that's ok. Thanks Mrs. Tsukino." Kris waved goodbye as she marched down a few more streets to Icria's house. She knew it would've been pointless to look for Suoh who was with Haruki. It was also pointless to look for Icria whom has been in bed for the past two weeks; since they encountered Lilthmon.

_She must be pretty bored by herself_, Kris thought. _But two weeks is more than enough to recover._ Koichi had opened the door.

"Hey Kris," he said happily. "Come in."

"Thanks," she replied while taking off her shoes. Koichi went back to doing the laundry in the living room. Kris just followed. "Is your mom home?" She felt sorry for always seeing Koichi work every time she was there.

"No, she has to work this week too," he sighed. "She was promoted last week so now she works on weekends. But I guess the good news is that she only has to work for seven hours a day instead of ten." She quickly did the math.

"But that's now a big difference," Kris frowned.

"I know. One hour might not seem a lot, but at least she has more time to relax every day."

"What about you? You don't seem to relax a lot either."

"Actually, since Icria came back, she's been doing most of the work. It's just now when she's not herself. She just stays in her room all day and sleeps. She doesn't eat either. I know her injuries can't be that bad; she's a quick healer. Two weeks is more than enough."

"Is it okay if I go check on her?"

"She said she wanted to spend a few days back home, so she left early this morning."

_Darn it_, she thought. _Why do they always leave me!?_

"Where exactly _is_ her home?" Kris asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" Koichi was surprised.

"She only said she was from Kamakura." Kris thought back to the day they first traveled to the digital world. Icria wouldn't even state her name.

"Well, at least she told you that. But if she wouldn't even tell her teammates, then I guess it's personal. I'm sure she'll tell you when you're ready to know."

_Is it that bad?_ She thought. Carelessly, Kris decided to join Koichi with the chores for the day, still guessing of what Icria's hiding.

She continued to walk down the hallway, nothing more. Her job was basically to be the hall monitor of the day, to make sure no one was cutting class. _This place is bigger than I last remembered_, she thought. She would sometimes peak into classrooms. Even though it was Thanksgiving week, there were still many students. Most of them were new, but there were still some familiar faces; the same faces that held deadly lips.

By the time she had finish circling all three buildings, she returned to the master's office. The school bell rung. Everyone ran out of the buildings for lunch.

"Yes, we recommend classes to be attended weekly. But if school is too busy, then you could try splitting it into 5 hrs a week," the master explained to a new pair of parents. He knew she was coming before she appeared by the door. "Ms. Minamoto, would you show our new student around the campus?" The parents were puzzled of who he was talking to. They jumped when she suddenly appeared by the door.

"Yes, sir," Icria briefly replied without looking at anyone in the room. But when she did look at the new student, she realized it was the same boy from school. She tried to show no emotions to the newcomer as the master always told her. Instead, she ended up staring at him for too long.

"Actually Ms. Minamoto, would you first show us some of the common techniques we teach here?" the master asked calmly as he slowly got up from his chair with his wooden cane. She made a small grin.

"This way please," Icria waved towards the door as she bowed. The parents quietly got up and followed Icria outside to an open area near the maple trees. On the way, the master briefly described his assistant.

"Even though she's not my daughter, I had raised her since she was two," he bragged. "In other words, she's my best student. One day she'll even own this academy." As must as Icria love her foster dad, she never wanted to inherit the academy. There was just more than ninja stuff that's important in her life.

"Master, what would you like me to demonstrate?" She tried to stop him from talking. He simply instructed her to perform some tricks that's she's familiar with. Icria did some basic jumps and climbing on a tree. The master timed her that it took less than 10 seconds for her to get to the top. It entertained him as if it was a comedy show. Next, she showed them the usage of throwing stars by throwing kunais at a target. She was also told to nail a falling leaf to a branch.

"I think that will be enough. You may show our student the campus now." In relief, Icria put away her kunais. The master had leaded the parents back into his office.

"You were pretty good," the boy said.

"I hate it when he makes me demonstrate," Icria replied dryly.

"It's amazing how we go to the same school. What's your name?"

"Icria."  
"I'm Raiden. So I heard you were raised here, must be pretty cool."

"There's nothing cool about being separated from your family for your entire childhood." Raiden didn't say anything. They walked across all three buildings of the school. Lastly, Icria showed him the cafeteria. The entire room was full.

"You have a lot if students enrolled here," he stated.

"That's because it's the most popular academy in Japan. The campus is also for other extracurricular actives. Even college students stay here, but of course our specialty is self-defense." she replied.

"Icria," someone called. She turned. It was a girl wearing a white blouse with a short jean skirt that was barely five inches long. Her hair was dark brown and had a pink cherry hairclip.

"Are you lost sweetie?" she asked sarcastically while twirling her finger in her hair. "Don't worry, I think your mommy's just a few miles down the river," she teased. Icria ignored her. She looked at Raiden.

"Hello. Are you new?" she asked. "Why don't' I show you around."

"Actually," Raiden moved back a little. "Icria was just…"

"Let me introduce you to some friends of mine. If you follow her, you wouldn't be introduced to anyone," she said whiling dragging Raiden by his arm. She pulled him to a chair by the table full of chatty girls. Icria chuckled a bit and exited the cafeteria.

"Hey Suoh," Haruki called. They were putting on their snow gear briefly after getting off the lift. Suoh was busy tightening his shoe to the board.

"What's up?" he replied while still bending down.

"I was wondering, do you have a thing for Kris?" Suoh fell over in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he yelled.

'Well, you guys like to fight a lot," he murmured.

"We're just competitive that way."

"I see," Haruki replied quietly. He slowly placed the goggle over his head. Suoh finished tying his strap and got up.

"Haruki, are you alright?" You seem a little quiet for the past month or so,"

"Suoh," he sighed.

"What does it mean to be jealous?" he asked. Suoh thought for a moment.

"Well," he began."It's like how Kris always beats me in running; when you want to be that person or become the best. But sometimes you wish you could be that person, and you know you can't. So then we start to get mad at the person just because of that."Haruki didn't respond.

"But if you can put that aside from your thoughts and focus that you can really win, then jealousy goes away. The only reason why we would get mad is because we are afraid to face what can happen; we lose courage that way. If you continue to be jealous, all you're going to feel is hatred until you can get over it.

"You'd never be able to become better than your opponent that way." He put his hand on his shoulder. "It's what Icria felt when she was the only one without a spirit. It's what Zoe feels whenever you get to travel to the digital world and she can't. It's what I feel whenever I compete against Kris. Everyone has it Haruki, and the sooner you face it, the easier it is to overcome it."

"You really know what you're saying don't you?" Haruki rolled his eyes while waiting for Suoh to be ready.

"You asked for it," Suoh laughed while putting on his goggles. "Haruki, can I ask you something in return?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this have to do with Icria?" Haruki smiled.

"Just what do you know about girls?" he chuckled as he started down the snowy hill.

"There you are," Raiden called from the top of the hill. He ran down to Icria who was sitting next to the river. "You ditched me." Icria ignored him as he sat next to her.

"I'll be going pretty soon," he stated.

"Ja ne," she briefly replied.

"Okay," he sighed while leaning closer towards Icria. "I see how it is, princess." His mouth was right next to her ear. His hand slowly made its way to the other side of Icria's hip. Icria, being annoyed, pulled out a kunai and threw it at his face. Raiden rolled away and the kunai nailed itself to a maple tree.

"I'm not falling for that again," she spat angrily.

"And I'm not falling for those old kunai moves," he smiled. Then he sighed and stood up. "I guess it's too late to invite the spirit of darkness to join?"

"Is that your reason for enrolling here? I wouldn't serve that overgrown cat in a thousand years," she stood up and grinned. "Anyone would be able to catch the spirits faster than your master."

"I wish I could say the same to your bat-lady, but I'm not laying any doubts on my master either."

"Let me give you a bonus. The digidestineds are meeting up in the Hamburgermon Village in nine days. Do you think you can take one before me?"

"We'll see then," he stated and walked back up the hill to the front gate of the school.

"We will, won't we?" she asked at the running water showing her reflection. Only a soft maniacal laugh replied.


	2. Episode 10 to 15

**Episode 10 Wind V.S. Steel **

Nine days later was also known as the first day of December. Icria didn't return to school that week after Thanksgiving break. Her mom assumes that she's having fun in Kamakura. She couldn't be any less worried.

"I'm sure she's fine," her mom would say. "Icria just needs a little time alone." They even tried making calls, but she never picks up.

"I say we sneak on a train and go to Kamakura to see for ourselves!" Kris suggested. "There's no way she can be absent for four weeks and can still keep up with her homework! Besides, what fun is it without us?" Haruki slowly came to a stop after his 8th circle around the classroom.

"Anything?" Suoh asked while slumping in his chair.

"Anything but something," Haruki sighed and shoved his cell phone back into this pocket. "Why don't we just go anyways," he suggested.

"Fine," Kris gave in. They exited the classroom and snuck into the computer lab. No one was there after school on Fridays. They gathered around the school computer.

"I hope this works like last time." She held out her digivice, with Suoh and Haruki, and aimed it towards the computer. In a few seconds, they were sucked into the digital world.

The ground was soft, but warm. Specks of sand flew around their heads as if they were in a cup that was being stirred. Ahead of them was a small town that looked abandoned in the middle of the storm.

"This looks like it," Kris smiled. "Just what Zoe said. I guess you really can choose which area of the digital world you land in." They walked into the village and knew that the area couldn't be very dangerous. They peeked into one of the shops. A Burgermon was happily running back and forth a tray of buns next to the stove.

"Hellow there," another Burgermon called from one of the tables inside. "You must be the new digidestineds. Welcome!" she smiled happily while holding her cup of tea.

"Uh, yeah. How could you tell?" Suoh asked.

"Everyone knows the heroes that saved some other villages a few months ago," she recalled. "Ophanimon was so pleased, and even Seraphimon was glad his castle only had minor damage."

"Is that so?" Haruki grinned, remembering breaking most of the crystal walls of the castle while battling Chrysalimon at Seraphimon's castle. They took a seat next to the Bugermon.

"You see, the children from before saved my husband and my children from a great big digimon a year ago. He wanted a new, better burger in order for them to bring back my husband. They helped make new creations and bring him and my children back," she stated. "At first I thought they'd come back, the old digidestineds, but if there were new legendary warriors, then there would be new children too."

The Burgermon that was once moving a tray of buns was now moving a tray full of hamburgers towards their table.

"Try one," he said. "This was created by your friend, Tommy."

"Wow, they're way better than McDonalds," Kris blurted.

"That kid making this? I don't think I can believe that," Suoh laughed as he started for his third serving.

"That's because you cook like Takuya, Suoh. All there is to it is meat and more meat," Haruki teased.

"Face it, guys just can't cook," someone called from behind the counter. She took off the cooking hat the Burgermon gave her to wear.

"Icria!" Kris shouted.

"You took a while to get here," she sighed as she walked towards their table.

"Well, duh. That's because we were waiting for you! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Be reasonable Kris." She held out her phone. "No satellite, no signal, no calls. You can't rely on technology anymore in the digital world." Icria pulled a chair from another table and sat next to Haruki. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable.

"So why did you want us to go to this area?" Suoh asked.

"I came here by myself once and felt something strange. I thought, maybe you would want to see for yourself," Icria replied.

"Then, let's check it out." Suoh got up from his chair and walked towards the double wooden doors.

"Thank you for the food," Kris stated and followed Haruki after Suoh.

"Be careful," the Burgermon warned. The sandstorm started to lose its speed. Only sand that flew was below their knees. Suoh looked both ways to the edges of the town. They were about an equal distance.

"Kris, Icria, you search on that end," Suoh pointed in the opposite direction here the wind blew. "We'll meet back in two hours. If not, come look for us or we'll look for you." Without complain Kris and Icria strolled down the road. Suoh and Haruki walked the other way.

"Are you sure Kris is going to be okay with Icria by herself?" Haruki asked.

"What?" Suoh was confused. "Why wouldn't she be? They're girls after all."

"Don't tell me you didn't notice something strange. She had this weird presence as if something possesses her. She was surprisingly happy too."

"Maybe you were just hungry," Suoh joked.

"I'm serious!" he yelled. "Since when does Icria invite us to things she finds, or even takes your orders so willingly? That's not Icria!" Suoh thought for a bit

"Maybe she's just changed. Haruki, we haven't seen her for a month. Anything could've happened to her. Don't overdo it."

"Not like this, Icria would never be this calm."

They walked silently in thought. They were about fifty yards from the town and were traveling in nothing but sand. A hand suddenly immerged from the sand and grabbed Haruki's leg. He fell and was slowly being dragged back.

"Haruki!" Suoh grabbed his hand and tugged the opposite direction. After a few minutes, the hand finally released.

"That damn thing whatever it was!" Haruki yelled while getting up.

"If you weren't so heavy, it would be less painful," the digimon teased. They looked up and saw the grey dinosaur standing about ten feet away.

"You again!" Haruki was furious. "You're the asshole who sent Devimon and Devidramon to attack our school!"

"Glad you remember, Haruki Tsukino," he smirked.

_How does it know my name?_ He thought. Haruki watched it closely. The digimon pulled out his two knives from his back. Without hesitation, Haruki released the fractal code from his hand into his digivice. Suoh followed moments later.

"Execute!" they both yelled. "Evolution!"

"Koorimon!"

"MetalGarudamon!"

"Suoh!" Koorimon yelled. "What are you doing? You know you can't control your beast spirit yet!"

"At least I'm giving it a shot!" he replied from the air above. "You can't beat him if you plan to fight like last time!" That was true. The last time Koorimon fought the digimon, he was barely trying, and that was when he was only using one knife. Koorimon just had to fight, and ignored the past.

"Crystal Slash!" he yelled as blue, icy flames rose from his sword. The digimon stopped his attack with the knife in his right hand. He used the other to stab Koorimon, but missed. They continued in a sequence of blocking and missing. MetalGarudamon took the opportunity to attack.

"Lightling Rod!" MetalGarudamon cried and threw his spear of electricity towards it. The digimon swiftly shifted his knife to reflect off the electricity. It flew back at MetalGarudamon but it didn't effect him. A spark landed on Koorimon and he held back his attack.

"Suoh, I got an idea," Koorimon whispered while in defense mode. "Turn back into Diosmon."

"Why?" MetalGarudamon asked. "Beast spirits are stronger."

"Just do it." The digimon was slightly amused at their plan to defeat him. It just watched.

"Now what?" Diosmon replied snobbery.

"It doesn't look like it can attack in any other way but by using his knives," Koorimon stated. "We need lots of fire. MetalGarudamon can only use thunder attacks, and my attacks of ice and wind won't do anything. Think of it as a house. Fire can't reflect off steel, and it burns wood."

"So we're making a wildfire?"

"Exactly." Koorimon held up his sword, ready to attack.

"You guys bore me," the digimon stated and started to approach with both knives pointing at them. "Death Behind!"

"Wildfire Blitz!" Diosmon shouted and released a huge amount of fire from his hands. The digimon could have cut through his attack. However, Koorimon made the attack bigger and harder to avoid.

"Frozen Wind!" Koorimon blew out blue flames from his sword moments later after Diosmon attacked. The two attacks fused and were created as a flaming tornado. The digimon took the attack without a choice. They cheered of his defeat. Koorimon pointed his sword to its throat before it could get up.

"Who are you?" he yelled. "I know you're not a normal digimon." It laughed.

"Then you have a good sense," he smiled. "You win this time. It was a good fight, but next time I won't hold back."

"I'm not asking you whether you want to live or not," Koorimon yelled back. "Who the hell are you!?"

"None of your concern," he sighed calmly and pushed his sword away.

"Looks like you lost, Sealsdramon," a voice called from the sky. Her white dress fluttered with the wind. She held onto a human by her collar with one hand.

"You're right," Sealsdramon sighed. "They've improved as legendary warriors, but they're still weak."

"Aeromon!" Diosmon shouted. "It's dangerous to hold Kris like that!"

"Like I really care," Aeromon sneered and dropped Kris from the sky. Diosmon ran and was able to catch her in time. Kris was barely conscious.

"Aermon!" Diosmon started to yell.

"Don't," Koorimon stopped him. "It's not her," he reminded. Aeromon held a huge grin on her face as if she was about to laugh.

"I never knew you were that strong, Haruki. It'll be interesting to fight you." She teased. "Kris was absolutely no challenge."

"Sorry," Kris whispered when she could hear them talking. "I knew Icria wouldn't be like this, but I still didn't want to fight her. Now she has them."

"Has what?" Diosmon asked. Aeromon showed off the four spirits she had glowing in her hands.

"The wonderful spirits of water and earth." Aeromon smiled. "If you want them, one of you must fight me. But if you lose, I get yours."

"You're willing to give up those spirits?" Sealsdramon asked.

"It's only fair since you got two and I fought one." Aeromon smiled and absorbed the spirits back into her body. She pointed her staff at them. "Deal?"

Koorimon responded by filling up his sword with blue energy and held it with both hands, ready to attack.

**Episode 11 Light into Darkness **

Koorimon held up his blazing sword, but didn't attack. Diosmon dedigivolved back into human and carried Kris, who was still unconscious, off father away from their battle arena. Sealsdramon had already retreated.

"Are you also afraid to attack me?" Aeromon smirked. Koorimon released a stream of blue energy from his sword. She easily brushed it aside with one hand. Her other hand, that was holding her staff, rose above her hand just before Koorimon's sword reached the tip of her hair.

"Icria," Koorimon whispered while still pushing down on her staff. "Please, fight it."

"Haruki," she smiled. "Light and darkness can't be in peace for long. Seraphimon and Cherubimon were a fool to join the spirits. Face it, one of them has to win."

"It doesn't have to be darkness."

"The strongest ones are from darkness," she objected. "Cherubimon, Lucemon."

"Then what about MagnaGarurumon and Susanoomon? They both had to control the elements as much as they did."

"Haruki, there is darkness in everyone's heart. You have it too, and it will stay with you forever."

"That's not the way to become strong. You can't just surrender everything to…"

"There is nothing I have surrendered!" Aeromon yelled and pushed back on Koorimon's sword. Koorimon fell back and stood up again. "If you don't want to fight, hand them over." Koorimon attacked again.

"Crystal Slash!"

"Solar Flare!" Aeromon fired back viciously and released a yellow stream as if it was a rope. It destroyed Koorimon's attack and hit Koorimon like a giant whip. Sand was falling from the impact.

"I guess I win again," she sighed. Then a huge gust of wind blew in front of her as if the sandstorm was starting again. Aeromon covered her eyes until it stopped a minute later. There was a huge beast about eight feet tall and had white fur. IT looked like a tiger with wings of an angel.

"It's not over yet," it growled.

"Interesting," Aeromon stated. "The beast of wind, JagerGryphomon."

"Avalanche Missile!" JagerGryphomon yelled and fired a round, blue sphere from his mouth. Aeromon slightly dodged it from its extreme speed. She attempted to attack back after, but JagerGryphomon had already fled from his previous position.

"This is fun," Aeromon laughed and waved her staff in circles above her head. "Moonlight's Shadow!" She casted six other replicates that allowed her to see in every direction. She still couldn't see him. JagerGryphomon leaped out from under the sand moments later and flew straight at the center of where the replicates stood.

"Zephyr Gale!" He began to spin and created a strong tornado. Aeromon was in one piece again, and had slightly avoided it. At the same time, JagerGryphomon stopped spinning and slapped her unexpectedly with his tail from behind. Aeromon was on the ground again, too dazed to focus clearly on his movements.

"Avalanche Missile!" he attacked once last time. The sphere hit the ground a few inches from Aeromon. However, the impact was so strong it was able to freeze Aeromon up to her chest. She couldn't move. JagerGryphomon flew down next to Aeromon and returned to his human form. Kris was awake again. They ran closer to Haruki and Aeromon to hear their conversation.

"The spirits," Haruki briefly stated with his hand out in front of her. He started at her coldly until she replied.

"I guess you're not such an idiot after all," Aeromon sighed. Four figures slowly emerged from her body and flew into Haruki's hands.

"Don't try to act like Icria," he scoffed. "You can't replace her no matter what you do."

"There isn't much you can do about it," she hissed. "No matter how much you love her, she's my puppet now. Soon the rest of you will be too." The ice quickly melted from her body and leaped into the sky. Aeromon glanced at Kris and Suoh before she disappeared in the sunlight.

"Haruki!" Kris yelled in joy. "That was awesome! I want a beast spirit as strong as yours," she complimented. Haruki just smiled and nodded. The spirits in his hands moved towards Kris. Her digivice accepted them back happily.

"Haruki, can I ask you something?" Suoh asked.

"What is it?" Haruki replied in his false, cheery voice..

"How did you know that wasn't the real Icria?" How could you tell?"

"At first," he stopped a moment and gave it a thought. "I knew Icria wasn't that cheery. That was a given. Somehow, I can usually feel a strong force coming from her digivice when we're in the digital world. But I didn't feel that, the force seemed like it was weakened."

"Haruki, you seem to know something we don't," Kris stated. Haruki stopped talking and stared off into the empty desert that blew against his face. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"She can't control it. She's trapped."

**Episode 12 Things Are Not As They Seem **

The digidestineds returned home and got together with the past digidestineds. They assembled at Yoyogi Park one afternoon. Takuya, JP, and Tommy were unable to come.

"She can't control it," Haruki repeated. "Light and darkness aren't exactly the best combination."

"He's right," Koichi continued. "If you were there when Lucemon used both elements on us, you would've have survived." Koichi had a personal experience with the elements before. Previously, he was unable to handle the spirits of darkness by itself. Then when Lucemon attacked with darkness and light, he risked his life to save the others. He didn't make it.

"And why are we the only ones who don't know that Icria was hypnotized?" Kris stared.

"First off, she wasn't' hypnotized; she just lost control." Koji rolled his eyes. "And she knew she was losing control before because she kept on having visions of the past, when we were there a year ago. She didn't want any of you to be worried so she only told us." Kris looked at Haruki.

"Don't look at me," he said innocently. "I forced Zoe to tell me."

"And I forced them to tell me too," Zoe defended. "It was obvious they were hiding something."

"Anyways," Suoh coughed. "Back to the topic…"

"Whenever she spirit evolved, all that strength didn't come from her," Koichi continued. "Icria didn't want anyone to worry. She thought she would have been able to control it sooner or later."

"But it didn't look like she was out of control," Suoh stated.

"Not entirely, just sometimes. That was one reason why Aeromon was stronger and faster than the rest of you."

"She couldn't have just lost it all the sudden."

"Suoh," Haruki asked. "Remember Lilithmon?" Everyone turned to silence. N one could've beaten her. Even MetalGarudamon wasn't strong enough.

"Yea."

"Don't' get the wrong idea," said Koji. "Her will to kill was from herself. She just wanted to protect everyone."

"I know," Haruki replied. "But after that, she was too weak to protect herself." Koji and Koichi thought hard. Koji remembered carrying her to Koichi's house. Koichi put her in bed, but before he left her room, she whispered, _Koichi, It's over._ But there wasn't anything he could've done but pretend nothing happened.

"I agree," Koichi sighed. He felt guilty for not doing anything at that time. Everyone else just assumed that's what happened and hoped for the best.

The following Tuesday, Icria had returned to school like any normal student. She was content as usual. The digidestineds did not talk to her, but didn't avoid her.

"Today we are going to do a lab about photosynthesis," said the teacher. "We will leave the plants overnight to see the results tomorrow. Now, I have your lab partners assigned. Please go to an empty lab station once I call your name." She started to read off her list.

"Hey Kris," Suoh whispered.

"Hm?"

"Doesn't she look a little..too normal?"

"Maybe Lilithmon's a good actor. Who knows."

"Fujita and Shibayama," the teacher continued. "Yamagata and Koga, Minamoto and Takahashi."

"Good luck," Kris teased and rose from her seat. She walked towards the lab table where Raiden was at. Suoh took his time and walked over to the table Icria was standing by. She was already quietly working. Suoh decided not to bother her. They were in silence for the past ten minutes.

"So, Kris-chan," Rai smiled. "Do you like it here?"

"It's fine, I guess." Kris tried to stay away from him.

"Hey I heard you got the history teacher pissed off a few weeks ago."

"That's none of your business, asshole!" Kris ignored him for the rest of the time they were working.

"Takahashi, can you pass the scissors?" Icria asked. Suoh stared at her surprised.

"Uh, sure." He reached for a pair of scissors from the box next to him and handed it to her. "Why did you call me Takahashi?"

"Isn't that your name?" Icria said puzzled.

"Why can't you just call me Suoh?"

"Well, you never told me your name was Suoh," she sighed. "Alright, I'll call you Suoh-kun and you can all me Icria. Happy?" She went back to work while Suoh continued to stare at her awkwardly.

"Stop staring," she sneered.

"Icria."

"Yea?"

"Do you know her name?" Suoh pointed to Kris from the other side of the classroom.

"Yamagata…"

"Do you know her real name?"

"No." Suoh paused.

"How about…that guy next to her?"

"That's Rai. He goes to the Ninja Academy I was raised at in Kamakura." Suoh found out a little more information about where she was from that she hasn't told anyone. He ignored that and continued to test her.

"And him?" Suoh pointed to JP who was near Kris and Rai.

"Shibayama? Hey, why are you asking me this?"

"Just wondering," he falsely smiled. "No big deal." A few minutes later, everyone was done with their work. They chatted freely for a few minutes before the next class.

"Kris," Suoh called. "I don't think that's Lilithmon, or the real Icria."

"Why not?" she asked.

""First off, she's nowhere near being evil," he joked. "Second, she doesn't know our names, but she knows everyone else's. Lilithmon knows. She called us by our first names a few days ago."

"Haruki's in the next class with her. Why don't we ask him to check if he feels anything weird?"

"Nothing," Haruki stated. "She's completely normal. Cranky little hime," he added. Suoh and Haruki just finished their soccer practice after school. Kris was watching them while doing homework.

"Does that mean she's back under control?" Kris asked.

"But she doesn't remember anything from the digital world, not even us," Suoh objected.

"Maybe you should trust your friend more," someone spoke from the school gate a few meters away.

"That's none of your business, Rai," Kris sneered. "Get lost." Suddenly, Haruki could feel the same force from Icria before. His eyes widened and his hands were clenched into a fist.

"What's wrong? Can't control your beast yet?" Rai teased. Haruki ran towards him and pushed him towards the gate. He held Rai by his collar.

"So your real name is Rai," Haruki spat.

"Haruki, don't!" Suoh shouted.

"Remember when I told you thunder, ice and wind attacks won't work against wood and steel?" Haruki growled loudly.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be talking about that right now."

"Suoh, what ever happened to the spirits of steel and wood? We didn't get them, someone else did; someone who was watching our backs the whole time." Haruki continued to stare at Rai. Rai gave a huge grin.

"You must be still mad at the kiss I gave her," he smirked.

"What did you do to Icria?" Haruki continued.

"I didn't do anything. I'm a simple pawn and so is she."

"But both of you are after the spirits."

"We're just doing what are masters want. It's more of a competition to see who can claim them all first. Icria is not my ally."

"And who are these masters?"

"There are three of them, and one more who is the strongest. One of them is Lilithmon, but I won't' tell you the rest."

"Then why did you tell us all this?" Suoh asked.

"Because," Rai sighed. "There was no reason for you to receive the spirits in the first place. None of you are strong enough. It's best if you all went back to your normal lives."

"And you?"

"Unlike the rest of you, I'm capable of controlling both spirits. It's more fun than those online RP games. I'm strong enough to survive. But at this rate, you guys might as well die on your next trip to the digital world."

"What do you mean?" Kris yelled. "The digital world isn't a RP game! They're real and living, just like this world. Why the hell would you fight on the bad side? Do you really want everything in both worlds to die!?"

"That is not of my concern either." Rai rolled his eyes. "I couldn't care less about those virtual pixels. How about you? Why do you bother risking your lives to save something that isn't important to you?" Kris was silent. "Well, if you don't have a reason then you can just give it up now."

Raiden grabbed Haruki's arm with both hands and made a flip over his head. He released and Haruki flew across the school ground, back to where Suoh and Kris stood. Icria was nearby and saw the attack. Raiden took out his silver digivice.

"Execute! Sealsdramon!" Suoh and Kris prepared to spirit evolve as well. Haruki was still in pain on the floor.

"It's not going to be that easy," SUoh yelled and started to glow bright red.

"Stop!" someone called. She stood in front of Sealsdramon. "Don't attack. Neither of you should be fighting!"

"But Icria," Kris softly replied.

"I don't care what you guys are," Icria continued. "Either stop your fighting, or take your asses somewhere else!" Sealsdramon took out his knife from his back. He used the moment to stabbed Icria while she was still facing the other way. Icria was quick enough to realize it and blocked it with a kunai from her pouch. She turned around.

"Rai-kun, do you _want _to die?" she yelled. But he wasn't there.

"Icria!" Kris screamed. Sealsdramon was about to stab her again from behind. Suoh and Kris were too far away to stop him. Icria couldn't react fast enough to block him either. A few inches before the knife reached her skin, Haruki jumped from the side and grabbed her. They both fell a few feet from Sealsdramon. His arm was bleeding from its deep cut.

"Tsukino, you idiot," Icria moaned looking at the blood dripping. Haruki was lying on top of her, still holding.

"I'm fine," he lied. The knife slid across his skin about two inches long. "You're okay though right?" Icria nodded. Kris couldn't watch anymore.

"Execute! Magiemon!" Magiemon approached closer to Sealsdramon to attack. Icria stared at the familiar digimon floating in the air. Suddenly, her head was in pain and screamed.

"Icria, are you alright?" Haruki asked. He tried to calm her by holding her tightly.

"Magiemon…"she whispered.

**Episode 13 Remembrance **

"I don't know how you do things here, but any guy who messes with a girl deserves their death penalty!" Magiemon yelled.

"Do you _want _to lose your spirits again?" Sealsdramon threatened. "Being legendary warriors means risking your life. There's no rule saying legendary warriors can't kill other legendary warriors. She'll just have to be alert on her on."

"Coral Escapade!" Magiemon waved her wand at Sealsdramon. The ground below grew think vines around him. A few tangled his hands, legs, and neck. The rest tightly enclosed Sealsdramon in a giant ball of plants.

"Icria, what's wrong?" Haruki yelled. Icria was still screaming. Her hands were clenched tightly on her head and her eyes were closed. Haruki still held onto her tightly while she squirmed.

"Haruki," Suoh yelled as he ran closer towards them. "Take Icria home, we'll fight him."

"No way!" Haruki objected. "Sealsdramon's my enemy!"

"He's all of ours! Don't think you can handle him again by yourself with that arm!" Haruki looked at the cut on his left shoulder. It had stopped bleeding, but the pain was still there.

"Icria, get on my back," he spoke softly. She had stopped screaming, but her head was still dizzy. "Good luck," Haruki blessed before running off to his house which was the closest. Suoh pulled out his digivice after they disappeared around the corner

"Execute! Diosmon!" Sealsdramon was swiftly slicing through Magiemon's vines, but she kept on adding more. Dismon thought about using the same strategy he had did with Koorimon.

"Wildfire Blitz!" Diosmon yelled and caught the vines on fire. Sealsdramon jumped out of the cage a few seconds later, slightly burned. He returned back into his human form.

"She's right," Rau sighed. "If we keep fighting, the whole school's gonna burn," he laughed. "Better off fighting in the digital world where things don't matter." Magiemon and Diosmon were still prepared to fight, but Rai walked out of the school casually and strolled back home.

"Water Dragon Summoning," Magiemon whispered and closed her eyes. The water from their school pool moved steadily in a line around the school. Then it circles the wildfire a few times before it settled in the blaze.

"We should see how they're doing," Kris stated after putting out the fire. Suoh nodded.

"She's asleep," Zoe whispered while putting away the first aid kit back in the drawer. Zoe had given Icria a change of clothes after she fell asleep.

"Oh," Haruki breify responded. He rubbed gently on his wound that Zoe bandaged.

"And what about you?" she asked.

"It's just a cut," Haruki replied. "But I'm worried about Suoh and Kris. I should've battled him instead."

"You shouldn't lay any doubts on your teammates."

"I know, but Kris doesn't have a beast spirit yet. Plus her elements wouldn't work well on Sealsdramon. But I guess she'll do fine with Suoh."

"Just rest a bit, don't worry," Zoe sighed. She left the living room and returned to her room to do her homework. Haruki returned to his room upstairs where Icria was lying on her side, staring at the wall.

"Can't sleep?" Haruki asked as he closed the door. He sat on the bed.

"Haruki," she whispered. "I'm sorry." He was surprised she called him by his first name.

"Sorry for what?" Icria sat up from the bed. She looked like she was still asleep.

"I'm sorry for forgetting who you are. I remember everything now," she spoke. "I hurt everyone. Lilithmon took over my body after we fought. Then she erased my memory of everything in the digital world. Lilithmon trapped me in her cage, but I still saw everything."

"She fought Magiemon, she almost killed her!" Icria suddenly yelled. "She almost killed you too!" Haruki put his hand over her mouth.

"Calm down, princess," he smiled. "We're all fine."

"I'm still caged," she growled. "She can do anything to me; take over my body anytime. Haruki, just do it. Kill me."

"What…"

"You have to. It'll be easier to save the digital world this way. Just kill me!" Before Icria could yell anymore, Haruki grabbed her around the waist and pushed her forward so that their lips met.

"Icria," Haruki whispered while still holding her. "Even if you were a threat to both worlds, I couldn't kill you." Icria just looked down.

"Strange," he chuckled. "I thought you were going to slap me for that, or at least call me an idiot."

"Bakayarou," she stated.

"Ouch," he laughed. "Even worse." Icria laughed too.

"Haruki," she said serious again. Haruki stopped laughing. "Then at least take the spirits."

"What do you mean?"

"The original Aeromon from the spirits of light and darkness are not the same as the Aeromon that Lilithmon uses. If you took it, she wouldn't notice, and it would be safe." She reached for her digivice in her back pocket and gave it to Haruki.

"I also heard that the original legendary warriors can be summoned again in the same way. Maybe Koji and Koichi should give it a shot. I don't know how long I'll still be in control for, but I shouldn't return home in case anything happens."

"Alright, I'll give it to them."

"Thanks Haruki." They both got up and walked out of Haruki's room. Kris and Suoh arrived at Haruki's house. They were standing by the porch when Haruki opened the door.

"That was fast," Haruki stated.

"He didn't try," Kris shrugged. "Just ran off. Are you guys feeling better?"

"Fine," Haruki replied. "And Hime recovered her memory." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. Suoh and Kris stared because Icria didn't resist. She slightly blushed.

"Kris, can I stay at your house for a while?" Icria asked, changing the topic.

"Sure. We have steak tonight," she smiled. "Let's go."

"There's just one thing I want to say," Icria spoke. "Next time any of you fight with me, I don't expect to see you go easy. Don't expect me to either."

"Like we would ever miss the chance to pwn you," Suoh smirked. Icria smiled and gave him a small punch on the face. Then she ran off down the street with Kris to spend the night.

"What did you do this time?" Suoh asked when they left.

"Nothing much," he grinned and told Suoh the story.

"Hey Icria," Kris called. They were both setting up the beds to sleep in Kris's room. Kris slept on her own bed while Icria pulled out a spare mattress on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sleeping here anyways?" Icria paused for a while.

"If Lilithmon takes over me anytime, anyone around me could be in danger. I don't want Koichi or my mom involved in this."

"But you would allow me to die?" she squealed. Icria laughed.

"But at least you have the spirits to protect you, they don't."

"I guess…" Kris chuckled and turned off the lamp by her bed. They both rolled on their side, their backs facing each other.

"Icria?" Kris asked.

"Hm?" Icria rolled over to face her.

"Do you really like him?"

"Why the hell would I like an asshole like him!?" Icria yelled.

"How did you know who I was talking about?" she laughed. Icria blushed. "You were just thinking about Haruki, weren't you?"

"Kris, I don't understand this," she sighed. "How am I supposed to know if I like him or not?"

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I…guess…."

"Did he ask you out yet?"

"No."

"Then just wait," Kris smiled. "Good night, Icria."

"Night," she whispered and closed her eyes.

**Episode 14 The Unforgetable Past **

Kris continued to run through the darkness. It didn't matter where or how fast she ran. The voices kept following.

"Go back to Japan," one yelled.

"Afraid of being a slave?" another one sneered.

"Shut up!" Kris yelled. "I don't want to go back to that place!"

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up!" Icria yelled and continued to shake Kris. Eventually she threw her off the bed. Kris rolled over.

"Wha?" she rubbed her eyes. She stared blankly at Icria who was sitting calmly on her bed.

"Do you always sleep in that long?" Icria rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes," Kris admitted. She got up. "What time is it?"

"You have an hour before the game starts." Kris looked at the clock on her table.

"Damn it! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Not like I didn't try," Icria sighed. Kris ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Ten minutes later, she came back to her room to change. Icria was lying on her bed, examining Kris's belongs.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a DS. See, you can use the pointer to move stuff," Kris demonstrated. "It's way better than an old gameboy."

"Gameboy?"

"You've never seen a gameboy before?"

"I don't get out much. They always lock me up in that damn academy." Kris didn't respond. She put on a yellow sleeveless shirt.

"You're not going to wear that are you?"

"What's wrong with this?" Icria beamed.

"You always wear black," Kris sighed. "It makes you too gloomy." Kris looked in her drawer for more clothes. "Here, wear this." She threw a blue blouse and a white skirt at her. Icria sighed and put it in.

"See, it looks cute on you," she commented.

"I look like you," Icria stated when she looked in the mirror.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kris didn't stay for an answer and ran downstairs to eat a piece of bread. Then she ran towards the door to put on her shoes. They still had thirty minutes to spare.

"Let's go," Kris muffled with the bread still in her mouth.

When they arrived at Yoyogi Park, there were many kids and parents sitting on the bleachers. The soccer team just finished practicing and was taking a short break before the game started. They wore green jerseys and their opponent was wearing red. Icria and Kris took a seat row rows behind where the green team was standing.

"There are so many people," said Icria. "I didn't think many people would really spend their day off watching childish sports."

"You really need to get out more," Kris smiled and ignored the last sentence. Then both teams started to run out towards the middle of the field and stood in their positions. Suoh was standing in the front with the other team captain from the red team. The referee stood between them, holding a ball and a whistle in his mouth.

The referee blew his whistle and threw the ball up high at the same time. Suoh attacked the ball first with his head. Then the ball continued to roll forward towards the opponent's goal. Takuya took control of it and passed it to another person in green. He dribbled it for some time before kicking it to another teammate.

More green players came in and continued to dribble and kick. One of them attempted to shoot it into the net, but the ball bounced off from the side. Then Haruki came from an unknown area and kicked it back in. About twenty girls from the other bleachers were cheering. They were holding up signs and wearing school colors. Icria and Kris noticed that they were from their school.

The same repeated several times over the past hour. Sometimes the other team got passed and scored. On their last match, Suoh and Takuya were swiftly passing it to each other. The other team had trouble foreseeing their movements. Then Takuya kicked the ball so high that it traveled at the height of their heads. No one from the other team dared to stop it.

Then Haruki, who was standing by the box of the goal in front of the ball, suddenly did a back flip and kicked the ball with grater force. Their final score was 34-16. Everyone cheered and walked back towards the bleachers. Takuya was the first to spot Kris and Icria.

"Hey, Icria, Kris," he called. "Were we awesome or what?" he laughed. Suoh was drinking out of his water bottle and Haruki was wiping off the sweat on his face with a towel. The fan of girls started to jump down the bleachers and crowded around the soccer team. Most of them circled Haruki.

"That was so cool!" one of them shouted.

"You were great!"

"Can you teach me how to play?" Haruki tried to polite with them. They just kept crowding around.

"Okay girls, I need to do some errands now," Haruki said while walking backwards up the bleachers. Icria and Kris were standing on the steps watching the other girls. Haruki ran into Icria and they fell.

"Ow," Icria spoke while rubbing her head.

"Sorry," he said without knowing who he ran into. He looked up. "Icria? Sorry, I wasn't looking." He grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"No wonder I didn't recognize you," he stared. "What are you wearing?" Icria was just about to shout at him before one of the girls talked.

"Wow, that's so cute!" she giggled.

"He's right Icria, you look great in that."

"You should wear brighter clothes more often!" They kept on complimenting as if they were talking to themselves.

"Hey, we should all go shopping today!"

"Yeah!" all the girls cheered. They started to walk away while chattering excitedly. Most of the soccer players left too. Takuya had to go home to do chores.

"Shall we have lunch then?" Suoh asked. Kris suggested a sushi restaurant. No one complained.

"Ah, it's been a while since I ate real sushi," Kris smiled.

"When was the last time you ate it?" Suoh asked.

"When I was about two."

"You were born in Japan?" Kris nodded. "Then why did you move?" Kris and Icria looked at each other with a worried face. They both stared at their plates. "Was it something I said?"

"We're not supposed to talk about it," Icria stated. "It's too cruel."

"What is?" Suoh and Haruki had a blank face.

"12 years ago, Japan was in war with Vietnam," Kris sighed.

"Everyone knows that."

"But not everyone knows what really happened during the war," she protested. "The military needed more workers to feed and support the soldiers. When they were snooping around neighborhoods, it wasn't to make sure we were supporting the Vietnams."

"They really went to search for people who have young daughters and take them to work," Icria continued. "They didn't have a choice. Some didn't see them coming and were taken away. Others tried to escape; some made it some didn't. But those who survived from the war came back."

"What happened to you two?"

"Kris managed to escape to America, but the only way my parents could've saved me was to hide me. But," she paused. "There was nowhere to hide, so they sent me away, down the river." No one ever heard of Icria's story before. They felt kind of guilty.

"I was just lucky that the people at the Myoryuji Temple found me and raised me," she continued. "The military was trained there, so they didn't have to search through the temple."

"Icria, you didn't have to tell us this if you didn't want to," Kris spoke.

"I really don't remember much of this stuff," Icria replied. "It's what my sensei told me, my mom too." Icria smiled.

"That's strange," she said. "Remember the first time we all met on the train, I was being miss loner?" Suoh laughed a bit. He remembered how everyone was introducing themselves except her. Then they both kept on getting into arguments after that.

"It's not like I didn't want to tell you," Icria beamed as if she read Suoh's mind. "Face it. We were all strangers at one point, and I don't' think anyone would just tell a stranger about their lives."

"So are you saying we're not strangers anymore?" Suoh smiled.

"If you were still a stranger, I wouldn't have gone to your game today, or be staying at Kris's house," she winked.

"That's a relief."

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around town. Suoh got a high score on a shooting game and Icria beat Haruki at air hockey. After that, Kris challenged Icria to a DDR game. Icria was so clueless that Suoh and Haruki stepped on an arrow for her.

They all enjoyed their day.

The sun was coming down and they all got back on the train back to Shibuya. Suoh and Haruki departed down the road, while Kris and Icria strolled towards the other way.

They had only departed for a few seconds. Since then, Icria has lost her soul and her body was moving on its own. Kris didn't notice.

"You seem to be a naughty little girl," the witch cried, throwing Icria across the darkness. "I guess it doesn't matter. I'll be getting those spirits back anyways."

"Go away," Icria stumbled while getting up. "Get out of my head."

"Your body belongs to me now," she interrupted. Lilthmon walked towards Icria and grabbed her by the neck. She threw her into a golden cage that was hanging just above her head, and locked the door. It looked just like a bird cage, only it was bigger. Icria grabbed onto the metal bars. She only had a little time left.

"Icria shouted past Lilthmon before she took control. Her body responded and let it out a whisper. Then her body suddenly collapsed onto the floor and lay motionless.

"Icria!" Kris bent down on the floor. "Icria!" Suoh and Haruki were just about to turn around the corner until they heard Kris yell. They ran back.

"What happened?" Suoh asked while trying to get a pulse from Icria's throat.

"She just collapsed," Kris responded.

"Did she say anything before that?"

"She said," Kris swallowed and took a deep breath. "Kris, get away."

**Episode 15 Light and Darkness Returns **

Even though Icria was now possessed, Kris let her sleep in her house while her body was still soulless. Haruki traveled to Koichi's house, and then Koji's to pass down his promise. Their spirits absorbed into their bodies with happiness.

They spent the rest of the day fighting more digimon that has been coming into the human world. Today they encountered a Goblimon and a Nerfertimon, but it was effortless. They spawned in areas where no people were present: that was the good news. Then as another night passed, Icria's body was still motionless.

Kris woke up the next day and she was gone. There wasn't much to worry about. They knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Just in case then encountered Icria in the digital world, they took Koji and Koichi with them.

"Sure, back then we had D-Tectors, but how the hell are we supposed to spirit evolve now?" Koji fumed. Suoh, Haruki, and Kris didn't know what to say.

"Maybe you can just yell 'spirit evolution' after you release your fractal code," Kris suggested. They already got that fractal code part down. They tried her suggestion but it failed.

"Maybe we should just ask Ophanimon," Koichi gave up.

"She wouldn't know," Haruki opposed. "She didn't even know the spirits can be split in two after they fused it."

"Then how did Icria know?" Koji questioned. "Maybe it's just a rumor."

"I believe in her. I'm sure you can spirit evolve somehow." Koji wanted to believe in Icria too. He really wanted to become the legendary warrior of light again, but he had his doubts.

They traveled pass a town and went into the forest. Koji remembered it well. AT that time, Takuya took his beast spirit and lost control. He and JP were fighting to stop him. They passed the small part of the forest where BurningGreymon destroyed the forest. Kendogarurumon cut down all the trees to put out the fire.

Tommy saved Takuya, but it took a while for Takuya to recover from his emotional breakdown…That was the same lake that Koji was gazing at now. They stopped by there for a short break.

"You're a lot like Takuya," Koji stated.

"Who? Me?" Haruki asked.

"We can all be negative sometimes, but no matter what the chances are, both of you always seem to hang onto hope." Koji looked at Suoh. "I guess that applies to him too." Haruki laughed.

Kris glanced into the clear reflection of the lake. She fixed her hair for a while, and then looked back into the reflection in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Koichi sat next to her.

"Nothing is," Kris stated.

"Kris, I've been alone up until now, I like how it feels. As the legendary warrior of darkness, I can tell something's bothering you." Kris stared at the water and sighed.

"You know the story right?"

"Yeah. My mom told me when Icria came back."

"Well, I wasn't exactly welcomed in America," Kris started. "It was rare for Japanese girls to live there. If anyone saw a Japanese girl, they would tease her. So then I always stood up for them. Even though I'm not Japanese, they saw right through me and treated me like a traitor. They eventually found out that I was from Japan.

"I didn't want to come back here, but I didn't want to stay there either. At least the people here are nicer than I thought. I'm glad I didn't have to be a slave to the military. But I feel sorry for those who are. They lost their lives and had no choice. Even those who survived, they aren't very friendly. The military changed their lives so badly like criminals, and that's what they thought of me: as a criminal." Kris started to break into tears.

"But you're not one," Koichi objected. "It doesn't' matter what others think of you."

"But if everyone thinks of me that way, what good does that do to me?"

"That's not true," Haruki stated. Kris was shocked and looked up. "Why do you think we're all here, together? Kris, if they just look at who you are on the outside it makes them a criminal too. You should just ignore people who don't like you for who you really are."

_Easier said than done_, Kris thought. _Everyone knows that corny stuff. But how can I really be who I am if there's no one to show it to?_ "Thanks," Kris managed to say briefly and kept her comments to herself. Kris wiped away her tears and got up.

"Let's get going," she said while walking off.

They continued to walk on until a few hours later; they took a short break again.

"This is pointless," Koji sighed.

"But isn't it nice to see things you can't find in the human world?" Haruki smiled. Koji rolled his eyes. Kris was sitting on a huge rock while drinking water. Suoh leaned against a tree next to Kris.

"Hey, what's that?" Kris pointed to a small circular plant on the floor. Suoh walked over and picked it up.

"It's a…..acorn?" Suoh didn't know acorns grew in the digital world. He gazed at it for a few more seconds.

"Koji," Koichi called suddenly.

"Yeah, I know." Koji was alert. They both could hear noises coming from the trees and bushes around them.

"Suoh, drop that!" Haruki yelled. Suoh just let it go to the floor. The acorn blew up and turned into smoke.

"Execute! Koorimon!" Koorimon blocked one of the digimon that came out from the smoke. Two more warriors blocked the others. The smoke faded away. Koorimons' sword was just a few inches away from the digimon, and above Suoh's head. One digimon in dark armor blocked the one that was attacking Kris. Another digimon used his two light swords to block the third digimon.

"Lobomon? Loewemon?"" Koorimon asked.

"I don't know how but the spirits somehow responded," Lobomon answered. The three digimons pulled away onto one spot. They were all yellow fox-like digimon with multiple tails and flames rising from their feet and tails. They had a bright red and white ornament around their necks with bells on the end.

"Wow, Koichi," Kris gazed upon the digimon next to her.

"This is nothing compared to you guys now," Loewemon blushed. Then he focused back onto the digimons.

"This place is forbidden," one of them spoke.

"We're just passing by, we'll be leaving soon," Suoh responded.

"That is unacceptable," another one replied.

"Why?"

"Because you have stepped onto our territory, you must fight for your freedom."

"And if we don't?" Koorimon asked.

"You fight."

"Works for me," Lobomon stated. Koorimon glared at him as if that wasn't supposed to be an option. Suddenly, multiple digimon came out from their hiding spots and surrounded them. They were all identical. One of them came out of the crowd.

"I am the leader of the Kyubimon tribe," she spoke. "Please state your reason for passing by, legendary warriors."

"We're just doing our duty," said Suoh. "Is there anything suspicious that's been going around? We might be able to help." The Kyubimon looked at Suoh for a while, then at the rest of the group.

"There is one thing," she replied. "There have been multiple attacks upon us recently. Some are still under recovery and we need more to fight them off."

"That's no problem," Kris spoke quickly. "We can handle that."

Kyubimon closed her eye and gave a small nodded. Then she trailed off with everyone else following behind. The digidestineds decided to follow too. They lived in a large cave that had such a small entrance that they needed to crawl into it. In the end, it was about nine feet high. The cave could've fit about a school, except the Kyubimons were much bigger than them and needed more space. A long river ran through in the center of the cave.

About ten Kyubimons were badly injured and were lying together in a corner of the cave. They sat there for a few minutes while looking around. Then, the leader came back from her hunt with some fruits in her mouth. She laid it next to some of the resting Kyubimons.

"The enemy is fighting for our food supply, we barely have enough to spare," Kyubimon responded before they could think about eating.

"Who are the enemies?" Suoh asked, trying not to look hungry. But then, the grounded started to shook. They thought it was an earthquake because several Kyubimons started to run outside of the cave. However, some of them, such as the injured ones, stayed inside. The leader remained calm and watched them all run outside.

"It's time to do your job, legendary warriors," she replied and ran outside after the shaking stopped. They all ran after her, and crawled back out through the tiny opening. Several Kyubimons were already fighting. Fireballs and dragon-shaped attacks flew above their heads.

There were several blue digimon with black armor on their face and bodies. They also had four legs but had a horn and only one tail.

"Raidramons," Kyubimon stated. "They use electric attacks so be cautious." Then she ran off to fight. Kris and Suoh took no time to evolve after that.

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Lobo Kendo!"

Lobomon and Loewemon attacked at the same time, knowing what force light and darkness could create. Their attacks landed in the center of the battlefield. The Kyubimons were aware of it and jumped out in time. Kooirmon, Diosmon, and Magiemon rushed in after the explosion.

"Coral Escapade!" Magiemon yelled and trapped four surrounding Raidramons in vines. Diosmon tired to do fire punches and kicks, but the Raidramons were too fast. Plus, he was doing his best to avoid a forest fire.

Koorimon didn't find his attacks useful either. His movements weren't as fast because it took time for him to store and release energy. They both switched.

"MetalGarudamon!"  
"JagerGryphomon!"

Even thought it wans't as effective, MetalGarudamon was able to strike some Raidramon with his electricity. JagerGryphomon created tornados to defend him, until he swiftly froze one Raidramon at a time.

Lobomon and Loewemon used their swords to attack the rest of the time. Magiemon felt a little helpless. The only attack she could've done was caging. And leave the rest to the boys.

_This would be better if we were near an ocean_, she thought. _Why am I always so helpless? Why can't just have a beat spirit like everyone else?_ She lost her concentration during the battle and one Raidramon got out of her cage. It fiercely attacked.

"Electric Bite!" it yelled. Magiemon still wasn't paying attention. Even MeetalGarudamon yelled after her. The shock touched her slightly and she woke up.

Huge clumps of mud rose from around her. The Raidramon ran into the mud and fell back. It was moving at an extreme speed until the mud merged together and fell towards the other three Raidramons she was holding in her vines.

She had long, dark purple hair with a light purple, long robe and hat. Her staff grew longer and stronger with an orb placed on the top.

"Don't mess with Puissancemon," she glared. "Earth Dragon Summoning!" Then more mud rose from the ground, this time in multiple areas and all shaped as a dragon. They fell upon the Raidramons once again. Then they started to retreat.

"Puissancemon?" Suoh smirked. "Not much of a name." Saishimon smacked her wand onto his head.

"It's fine the way it is," she said positively. "It's way better yours, Mr. Fourteen Letters." Suoh sighed while Haruki came back into human form. Kris wanted to stay in digimon for a few more minutes, and so did Koji and Koichi.

"Thank you for helping us," the Kyubimon said from behind and bowed. "It was honorable meeting most of the legendary warriors." The other Kyubimons that survived came back to their area and bowed as well.

"We should be able to handle the enemy, for now," she continued. "Please continue your journey and we will wish the best of luck to you all." They all replied a nice thank you and walked off. The remaining Kyubimons were still huge in number. It took then a while before they reached the end of their circle. However, the Kyubimon did not move for them to pass.

They just stood there for a while, but it still didn't move.

"Um, can we pass by?" Puissancemon asked. "Please?" The Kyubimon swiftly turned her eyes from Lobomon and Loewemon to Puissancemon. She made a soft growl. The leader Kyubimon that stood several feet away noticed immediately.

The Kyubimon attacked Puissancemon, but the leader pushed her away. She fell against the wall of the cave but got back up and attacked again.

"Dragon Wheel!" the leader shouted and attacked in front of the Kyubimon. The attacked went right through her and the Kyubimon froze.

"Leave, Immediately!" she yelled, but they still stood there waiting for their turn to fight. The Kyubimon fell down and a millions of fractal code surrounded her as she turned back into human. But the girl got up again and took out her kunais to attack.


	3. Episode 16 to 24 end

_**Episode sixteen Wandering Past**_

Her speed was so quick that it matched the Kyubimon's. Neither of them could touch each other. Then another Kyubimon attacked secretly from behind her and she fell. Icria stayed in that position.

Haruki grabbed Icria from the ground and secured her by holding onto her arms.

"Let go," she yelled. She wasn't as strong as before and Haruki had no trouble retraining her. She gave in a few minutes later.

"Icria, do you still remember us?" Puissancemon asked calmly.

"I don't care," she snapped. "I just need to destroy all of you."

"But why? We're your friends aren't we?"

"Don't try to play innocent! I don't have any friends." Suoh walked in front of Icria and punched her. Haruki let her fall. He stood in front of Suoh.

"She's just confused," Haruki whispered. "Go easy, that's the real Icria."

"Don't you remember?" Suoh talked back. "She told us not to go easy the next time we saw her." Haruki couldn't argue back.

"You have to fight," the voice called in her mind. "They'll destroy you if you don't."

"That's…not true," Icria replied weakly. "We're a team."

"They weren't there to help you from the beginning, why would they help you now? Who was there when you grew up? Everyone abandoned you from the start."

Icria didn't argue with that. She was already separated from her parents since she was two. No one at the academy accepted her either.

She sat in the corner of the classroom while reading her book. Once in a while, she would lean over to the window to see the other kids playing outside. It wasn't that she couldn't go out and play too; she had no one to play with, so she stayed indoors.

"Um, Icria?" a girl spoke shyly. Icria looked up from her book. "I thought maybe…you would want to go to town with me this weekend. I heard you don't get out of this school a lot. I'm sure the master would allow it." She held two tiny notebooks across her chest. Her hair was down to her shoulders, straight and brown. She had a sweet voice, but she doesn't talk a lot during class.

"I'm not sure," Icria replied softly and stared down at her desk in shyness. They were both in silence for a while.

"You can think about it, and tell me later," she smiled. "Ja ne." Then she walked out of the classroom like everyone else who had just finished class. Icria stayed in the room for a little longer. There were a few girls that were standing in the hallway and blocking the way.

"Did you just _talk_ to her?" one of them asked snobbery. She didn't know what to say and just nodded. The girl bent over while chewing her bubble gum.

"Look, don't even try to get along with that girl," she started. "She's nothing but trouble. One day she'll bite your head off when you're not looking. You better stay away from her." Then she walked off and shoved her slightly. The rest of the girls followed her.

She didn't know what to say, and just run off down the hallway like she never saw them. Icria was still in the classroom, listening. No one wanted to be friends with her because they thought she wasn't like them. She learned faster than the other students. Plus, she was the master's adopted daughter and all the teachers favored her. The classmates took pity of that.

Sometimes they pushed her, or did small pranks. One time they dug up a hole by the river where she always sits. Even though Icria had the power to take revenge, she never used it. Only that girl knew what horrible things the others were doing to her…

Icria got up from the ground with more strength this time. She didn't struggle to attack directly at Suoh. She attacked the others too, but only knocked down Suoh and Puissancemon. Haruki, Lobomon, and Loewemon remained confident to stop her.

"Icria, please stop this," Loewemon yelled. She continued to use punch and kicks, and she managed to jump over and trip him from behind. Lobomon continued to use his light swords as defense, but didn't attack. Icria knocked one of his swords out of his hand, then the other.

"Execute," she yelled. "Aeromon!" Then she attacked Puissancemon again with her staff.

"Earth Dragon Summoning!" Puissancemon blocked her attack with the earth dragon that reached out from below and trapped her into the solid ground.

"Execute!"  
"MetalGarudamon!"  
"JagerGryphomon!"

"Slide evolution!"  
"KendoGarurumon!"

"JagerLoewemon!"

Aeromon had just broken out of the ground. At the same time, everyone blew an attack towards her. Even the Kyubimon joined the battle.

"Lighting Rod!"  
"Avalanche Missile!"  
"Earth Dragon Summoning!"

"Lupine Laser!"

"Ebony Blast!"

"Foxtail Inferno!"

Aeromon had put up a shield before their attack reached her. She used the time to evolve.

"Aeromon slide evolution, SaberKyubimon!" she growled. She pounced on MetalGarudamon first and then scratched JagerGryphomon. She wasn't as big as they were, but was able to move quick enough so that they couldn't attack.

She looked exactly like a Kyubimon, except in a different color. Her fur was navy colored, and had baby blue spikes on the back of her feet and tails. The ornament around her neck was pointed like a bow and was green and yellow.

"That's Icria?" Puissancemon emphasized. "She's one hell of a beast." SaberKyubimon glared at Puissancemon and disappeared from her spot. She reappeared from behind Puissancemon and bit her on her arm. Blood fell from the wound.

"Howling Star!" Kendogarurumon opened his blades above his body and lowered his wheels. HE ran at the same speed as SaberKyubimon. They traveled side by side for a few miles.

"Koji," she growled.

"Icria, what kind of legendary warrior are you letting the wrong side get to you?" Kendogarurumon snarled.

"Ask your brother," she teased. Koichi was once possessed by darkness.

"He's your brother too!"

"Then it's just a genetic problem, you're no different." Kendogarurumon took a leap and attempted to slash SaberKyubimon with his blades. She jumped and made a run in the opposite direction. They were on their way back to the others.

"Lupin Laser!" KendoGarurumon attacked several times while still running. SaberKyubimon easily dodged them all. They were enclosing in quickly to their previous spot. MetalGarudamon appeared instantly from the side of SaberKyubimon.

"Silver Blaze!" MetalGarudamon yelled and slashed SaberKyubimon with his claws that rose with fire. Not expecting the attack, SaberKyubimon fell and lost her speed. KendoGarurumon instantly slowed down his wheels and turned around.

"Lupin Laser!" he opened his mouth and let a huge laser blow in her direction.

"Dragon Inferno!" SaberKyubimon attacked from her mouth and canceled out his attack. Kyubimon came out from the dense smoke and attacked.

"Dragon Wheel!" Her Body turned into a glowing dragon and knocked into SaberKyubimon. She dedigivolved.

Neither of them attacked anymore and turned back into human. Icria got up and rubbed her head. Kyubimon was still standing in front of her. Icria suddenly got back into action and kicked Kyubimon in the head and knocked her aside. Haruki grabbed her from behind.

"Hime," he called quietly.

"Stop calling me that!" Icria squirmed. She stepped on his toes and did a backdrop.

Icria pushed him onto the ground. She pointed her kunai at his throat. Haruki just stared, but she didn't move. Icria stared back for a long time.

Icria accepted Kohana's request later and traveled around town with her. They became friends easily. The master did approve and was happy Icria found a friend and felt like she belonged at the academy. A year later, Kohana was moving.

"I'll come back sometime and visit," Kohana said. "Wait for me; I'll come back to the academy."

"Alright," Icria promised. Kohana walked away with her two parents and her big brother. Icria and the master stood by the gates and waved goodbye.

Kohana left the academy and moved up north of Japan. She didn't know her new address so they couldn't communicate over the years. She hasn't heard from her since. Suoh, Kris, and Haruki were the only ones that treated her like a friend since Kohana left.

_Please, wait for me._

Icria snapped back into reality with the kunai still in her hand.

"Haruki…" she whispered and then slowly took the kunai away from his throat. She gazed at him as if she had made a mistake.

"Hey, you still remember what I said, right?" Haruki asked. Icria dropped her kunai aside and nodded. "I'm keeping that promise." He reached out and pushed Icria down so that she was lying on top of him. She rested her head on his chest.

"Sorry, I did it again," she whispered.

"Just relax," Haruki sighed. Then she closed her eyes and lost consciousness again. Haruki picked her up and started to carry her in his arms. The Kyubimon walked towards him.

"I did a head count the other day," she started. "I knew one of them didn't belong here, but I didn't know which one, nor did I know whether she was a threat or needed a place to stay."

"She's both, for now," Haruki stated.

"Then I'll be happy to watch over her here until she awakens." Haruki placed Icria on her back and Kyubimon walked off back into the cave.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kris asked. Haruki nodded.

"Just for a while though," he sighed.

"We'll leave her here for a bit," Koji continued.

"But what if she hurts the Kyubimons?" Kris asked.

"They can handle her until she wakes up," Suoh replied. "They have a good sense like Haruki."

"To me it's not just _a_ sense. It's more like common sense," Haruki teased. Everyone sighed at his lame joke. They continued to walk around the digital world.

The forest came close to the end and they traveled past vast meadows. Home will have to wait for a few more days. Meanwhile Icria stayed with the Kyubimon tribe, and slept, and dreamed.

Their day of fun ended and they were returning home. Kris was happily playing her Nintendo DS while sitting down on an open seat. Haruki and Icria sat together on the other side of the train. Suoh had to stand, but he was near Kris and watching her play.

"Kris sure has a lot of energy," Icria sighed while staring at her between the crowding people that were standing.

"You do too," Haruki complimented.

"That's because we didn't play a soccer game this morning like some people." Haruki laughed. "That wasn't supposed to be funny."

"I know," he smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Stop that," she blushed.

"Why? You know you like it." Haruki still had a smirk on his face.

"I won't lie about that but, it's…embarrassing," Icria stumbled. "I bet Suoh and Kris know."

"That I kissed you?"

"Somewhere along that line…"

"Hey Icria," Haruki paused.

"What?"

"Promise me something." Icria waited for his request. Haruki leaned closer and whispered it into her ear. She froze and instantly turned bright red.

"I'm serious," he stated after seeing her reaction. Icria looked down at her legs for a while. They didn't talk until two stops later. Haruki waited

"Alright," Icria sighed. Haruki smiled and kissed her on the cheek as a show of appreciation.

"I told you to stop that!" Icria yelled. Haruki laughed again.

Icria had been thinking about what he said on the way home and ignored Kris's babbling. Because she was too focused on the thought, Lilithmon snuck up from behind her and trapped her soul while Icria's body collapsed. Suoh and Haruki rushed back to help. Haruki knew that's when their deal started.

_**Episode seventeen The Gap Between Future and Past**_

_I don't like any of them, so why should I bother_, Haruki thought. His mom came back through the door with another family.

"Haruki, this is the Fujji family," she called pointing to the three people coming through the door. Haruki sat up straight and tried to smile.

"We think their daughter would be the perfect inheritance to our family," his mom continued.

"But mom, I'm only nine," Haruki objected.

"Unless you find someone else that is suited for our family by the time you're eighteen, she's your fiancée," his mom strictly scowled. Then she walked out of the room with the Fujii family. He didn't have to marry her anyways. His mom drove them back home, but got in an accident on the way. With his mom and the girl's family out of the way, no one could make decisions for him.

"Haruki?" Suoh waved his hand in front of his face. Haruki blinked back to reality. "We got to get moving."

"I'm coming," Haruki sighed and got up. They had taken a long rest in the meadow so his butt was sore. Kris was already walking far away with Zoe and JP who had come to the digital world for a visit.

A few hours later, they crossed a small house in the middle of the field. It was poorly built from mud, sticks and straws, but well supported. There were many small digimons bouncing across the field playing together. One group saw them approach.

"Intruder! Intruder!" a digimon shouted. Then the four digimon started to bounce quickly towards them.

"Vee headbutt!" it shouted and smacked JP down with his head.

"What's your problem!?" JP shouted. "Can't we just pass through?!"

"You'll have to fight your way out."

"Stubborn little kid," JP mumbled. "Suoh, give me my spirits!" Suoh was already taking care of another digimon.

"Poison Ivy!" a plant digimon yelled and wrapped up Kris and Zoe. The last one went for Haruki

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon curled up into a ball and rolled rapidly. Another digimon came out from the side and attacked back.

"Harguru Attack!" Armadillomon curled out from his shell a few meters from Haruki. Armadillomon and the rest at them stared at Hagurumon harshly.

"You can't attack the legendary warriors!" Hagurumon yelled. The ignored him and walked back to their playground. The little floating gear turned around in joy.

"You've returned! You've returned!" he jumped up and down. Suoh, Haruki, and Kris were in silence and thought he had issues. Then JP bent down and gave Hagurumon a high-five.

"How've you been little guy?" JP smiled.

"Nothing really changed," he shrugged. "Why don't you come inside for a little bit?"

"That'd be great, buddy." Everyone followed Harugurmon and JP, trying not to act stupid by asking any questions.

They entered the little straw hut that had two digimon inside. They were fixing a leak that was high on the roof. One of the digimon had to use the ladder. The other one flew.

"Gabumon!" Zoe cried. He twitched his ears and turned around. Gabumon fell off the ladder from shock. Zoe held onto him tightly.

"Since when did you guys get back?" Gabumon rubbed his head.

"Just today," Zoe replied.

"Well I guess we're in luck. I think we could use a little extra hand up there." Gabumon pointed to the open hole that was half done. The flying digimon finished nailing the last piece of wood and flew down to greet everyone.

"Zoe, JP!" she said cheerfully and hugged them both. She had huge green wings that looked like leaves and had a flower as her head and body.

"Psst, Gabumon," Zoe whispered. "Who is she?"

"That's Lilymon…" he replied.

"You don't remember me, children?" Lilymon released them from her hug. Zoe and JP looked at her for a while.

"Nope," they both replied. Lilymon sighed. Suoh, Haruki, and Kris were getting bored.

"Maybe she's the owner of this place?" Haruki suggested from the absolute silence.

"Togomon?" they both said at once.

"That took you a while," Lilymon smiled.

"Almost everyone in the school has digivolved now," said Hagurumon.

"Oh, you're Kapurimon aren't you?" Zoe asked. Hagurumon gave a blank look.

"You JUST realized?"

"Sorry," Zoe laughed. "It's been too long."

"Zoe, we need to get moving," Haruki whispered.

"I know, but I love this place," Zoe sighed and thought back at the first time she was here. Haruki took out his digivice and released the spirits of wind. It absorbed into Zoe without her feeling anything.

"We're leaving in two hours." Haruki got up and walked away. Zoe returned to the hut where Beetlemon had already joined the party.

"This place is a little bigger than I last remember," Zoe stated.

"It is," Gabumon replied. "Since everyone grew bigger, we had to make the shelter bigger." A few digimon had come through the door with more chopped wood. They left immediately after dropping them off. Gabumon and Hagurumon took a log from the pile and started to carve it nicely.

"You can help bring the wood to them," Gabumon stated after watching Zoe stare at them fomr a long time.

"Right," Zoe briefly spoke. "Execute, Spirit Evolution! Kazemon!" There was a small pile of wood by the corner of the room. Kazemon picked up two and handed them to Beetlemon and Lilymon who were nailing it into the roof. It was the best job since they were the only three who could fly.

"You're not yourself lately," Suoh spoke while approaching Haruki who was leaning under a tree.

"What about it?" Haruki glared.

"It's not right to snap at people around you cause of your own problems."

'Like you said, beast spirits aren't easy."

"That's not your reason."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"Icria." Haruki stopped talking. He closed his eyes and thought for a bit. Then he turned his head in the other direction.

"That's not it either. Just think about it. We're all having emotional breakdowns right now. Icria thinks she doesn't have anyone she can trust. Kris is lacking in friends, and…" Haruki paused.

"What's your problem then?"

"Fear."  
"Fear?"

"Fear of becoming someone I don't want to be." They were both quiet.

"Now you're just coping Linkin Park."

"Yeah, I guess so," Haruki laughed. He started to recite their lyrics. "Tired of being what you what me to be; feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes."

"So what's the cause?" Haruki sighed and stopped singing.

"I'm too smexy," he joked.

"What?"

"I mean, everyone falls for me just because I'm hot. Even my parents want to arrange my marriage because I attract too many people."

"That's….odd…." Suoh was expecting something more common, like divorce or deaths.

"My parents got me a fiancée when I was nine," Haruki continued. Suoh dropped his jaw. Haruki laughed at his expression. "But she's not my fiancée anymore because they died in a car crash…with my mom...

"Her parents died, so did my mom. I didn't stay long enough to know if my fiancée survived. We moved here in Shinjuku after that. Since that, my dad didn't care who I chose to date, but he said he'll make the final decision later on."

"How many girls have you dated since?" Haruki counted in his head. He took a long time to remember the names.

"Twenty-three or twenty-four," he responded. "But I stopped dating after 7th grade ended; I figured it was pointless anyways."

"Until Icria came?"  
"Icria and I aren't dating." Suoh paused.

"But I did make a deal with her," Haruki continued. He didn't want to tell everyone else about it though. Icria especially didn't want anyone to know.

"And what was that?" Suoh asked curiously.

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"You'll see," Haruki smiled at the clear sky. But then huge dark clouds blew in rapidly and the breeze turned into gust.

"Help us!" A digimon called. It started to run towards them. They were quite far away from the school, which took at least three minutes to run to. The digimon was an in-training digimon.

"Help! Help! They're coming! They're coming!" It jumped up and down rapidly. Haruki grabbed onto the digimon as it shivered in his arms.

"What's coming?" Suoh asked calmly.

"The Wind! The Storm! The tribes! The house is going to go boom!" It rhymed. Suoh and Haruki ran back for the school, pretending to know what the digimon was saying. When the school came into view, There were multiple black dots surrounding the small house. All the little digimon were inside, with the exception of rookie level digimon.

Gabumon, Hagurumon, Palmon, Veemon, Impmon, and Armidillomon stood together on the ground and prepared for a fight. Kris stood with them too. Lilymon, Kazemon, and Beetlemon were high in the air.

"It's them again!" Haruki yelled.

"But why are they here? Aren't they only after the Kyubimons?" Suoh questioned.

"Thunder Blast!" one Raidramon fired at a rookie digimon.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Command Imput!" Gaubmon and Hagurumon attacked at the same time. It canceled out Raidramons' attack. Then war began.

"Execute! Puissiancemon!"

"Slide evolution!" Kazemon and Beetlemon yelled.  
"Zephyrmon!"  
"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Hagurumon digivolve to…Guardromon!"

"Impmon digivolve to…Beelzemon!"

"Suoh face it, we can't do anything," Haruki spoke. Let them have the battle for once.

"At least do _something_," Suoh rolled his eyes. "It's no fun if we just stand here." Haruki agreed. Suoh took the soccer ball from the playground and Haruki broke the metal pole of the slide to use as a stick.

"I haven't done kendo in a long time," Haurki smiled and twirled the stick in his hand. He dropped the digimon and told him to run inside the house while they were guarding him.

"Let's go."

Suoh and Haruki charged up towards the battlefield. Suoh kicked the soccer ball at them so that they lost balance. Haruki whacked, smash, and poked the Raidramons around him with his stick. The little digimon made it back into the house safely.

_Idiots_, Puissiancemon thought and continued her battle. Although the rookie digimon were not strong enough, they were easily fought off with the help of Zephyrmon and MetalKabuterimon. Since some of the digimon were now champion levels, they could take on a Raidramon on their own. Their battle ended with only five Raidramons standing. They retreated back into the forest.

The in-training digimon, especially, cheered on spontaneously of their victory. Zephyrmon and MetalKabuterimon were just happy to feel the experience again as a legendary warrior.

"Don't get your hopes up," a voice called from a cliff above them. "I needed to dispose the Raidramons anyways." Haruki's hand clenched into a fist again. Raiden.

"You _used_ them!?" Haruki growled.

"What else was I supposed to do with a pack of Raidramons?"

"Why did you use them in the first place?"

"To get what I was supposed to." Raiden held up the lying fox next to him and threw her off the cliff. The unconscious Kyubimon landed by their feet. Then Raiden picked up Icria from the ground and carried her on his shoulder. "Jealous?"

Haruki wanted to punch him badly, but he had to keep his temper under control. The Kyubimon rose slowly.

"Dragon Wheel!" She leaped higher than Raiden's head and came smashing down. Raiden dodged easily due to Kyubimon's lack of speed and strength. She kept on trying to attack Raiden. Haruki impatiently started to climb the side of the cliff. Suoh followed.

"Sorry, we'll be off now," Zephyrmon called to Lilymon. Kyubimon continued to attack and drew Raiden farther away from the school. The rest of the school watched as they disappeared behind the rocks.

_**Episode eighteen Elemental Leakage**_

Haruki swiftly made it to the top of the cliff. He wandered around in the dense forest and was the first to find Raiden. However, Raiden wasn't running away; he was fighting. Raiden and Icria were both fighting with their bare hands, using only punch and kicks.

Even though Icria is a ninja expert, Raiden was already a skilled trainee before he transferred into Icria's ninja academy. They were equally matched.

"If you are so good, why do you bother going to the academy," Icria glared.

"I wanted to see what skills you use so I can beat you easier at times like this," Raiden replied coldly. "But you're just the same as before."

"You didn't see me fight before, only your sister did." Icria paused. Her face was emotionless."Besides that was seven years ago." After countless attacks and no damage, they both switched into spirit mode.

"Execute!"

"Aeromon!"  
"Sealsdramon!"

They both clashed their weapons together. Haruki continued to stare at the battle helplessly. Then two digimons slammed into one other and separated the fight. One took Aeromon, the other took Sealsdramon.

"Aeromon, it's me," Lobomon called while restraining her around her neck. Aeromon fiercely struggled and bit his arm. They started to fight.

"What business do you have with my sister?" Loweemon growled. Sealsdramon didn't answer but didn't attack either. He held still in his position.

"Crystal Freeze!" and ice formed below Sealsdramon's feet. Sealsdramon slowly turned around without fear. A bear-like digimon glared back. Then Loweemon attacked while he wasn't looking. The ice broke and he fell back.

"Tommy?" Haruki asked. It was his first time seeing the legendary warrior of ice, other than himself. Kumamon smiled and made a peace sign with his fingers.

"Sorry we're a bit late," he said.

"I don't mind…" Haruki replied plainly. Then Kumamon went on fighting by Lowemon's side. Beetlemon joined in later, while Kazemon and Agunimon slid in with Lobomon. Haruki and Suoh just stood there.

"That one's Takuya right?" Haruki asked while pointing to the man with long, yellow hair and red armor.

"Yea," Suoh briefly replied. They both sighed in boredom.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Suoh turned to Kris who was standing next to them.

"This is a job for the past digidestineds," Kris responded. "Just because no one possessed by spirits before, doesn't mean I should fight just because I have the spirits. Look at them. IT's perfect scenery. Bokomon would've been proud." Kris too sighed, but with relief. She stared mostly at Agunimon and Kumamon because she had never seen them fight.

Sealsdramon and Aeromon fought effortlessly. Aeromon could pass Agunimon's fire punches and block Lobomon's light sabers at the same time. When they both attacked at the same time, she would fly in the air where they couldn't reach and then fought off Kazemon. Her gusts of winds were harmless.

While Sealsdramon and Lowemon also had a sword fight, Kumamon would strike down with his Frozen Tundra. Then Sealsdramon would somehow disappear and be next to Beetlemon the next second.

Suoh stiffened then Haruki and Kris. Aeromon and Sealsdramon stopped fighting and were still too. The rest of the legendary warriors waited. Their senses were not strong enough to detect the new kind of power in the digital world. Sealsdramon suddenly retreated up to the top of the trees. Aeromon bent over to touch her fingers to the ground. She created a huge wind from behind her that blew the legendary warriors father back. Aeromon stopped and made sure they kept that distance.

"Suoh, what's going on?" Agunimon demanded. Suoh slightly trembled, but didn't respond. The three of them stared at Aeromon from the same spot. Agunimon turned to Loweemon. "How about you? Do you feel anything?"

"Just a little," Loweemon said honestly. "The scent is weak, but it's strong."

"Let's change back," Suoh requested. He held out his digivice. Agunimon knew that it'd be pointless for them to be fighting something they can't feel. He accepted and brought the spirit back into his digivice. JP returned his too. Zoe and Tommy gave theirs back to Haruki.

Haruki stared at Aeromon. She had cold eyes but didn't move. The only part that made her seem alive was her long, blue hair swaying to the side. He spoke.

"You again?" Haruki sneered.

"Is that how you greet an old acquaintance?" She appeared behind Aeromon and wrapped her in darkness. Lilithmon petted her face as if she was a doll. Aeromon didn't move.

"Execute!"

"MetalGarudamon!"  
"JagerGryphomon!"

"Pussiancemon!" Lilithmon held out her mechanical hand the moment they evolved.

"Darkness Love!" A dark purple ball of spark formed quickly and shot at them. They avoided it fast enough, but it nearly stuck the other helpless digidestineds. Pussiancemon created a giant wall of mud to protect them while they were fighting.

Lilithmon sent more towards MetalGarudamon. JagerGryphomon tackled her from the back, but then Aeromon suddenly shifted and smacked JagerGryphomon with her staff. He growled at her, but Aeromon still showed no emotions.

"As long as she's under my Phantom Pain spell, she'll only obey me," Lilithmon said with her back still turned and attacking. She seemed more amused from teasing MetalGarudamon than actually trying to hit him. "If you want to kill me, you have to get pass her first," she smiled.

Pussiancemon, with nothing to fight, slide evolved into Magiemon. "Coral Escapade!"

Aeromon was wrapped in her vines that rose from the ground. JagerGryphomon passed her and aimed for Lilithmon. Somehow Aeromon got out of her vines quick enough to stop JagerGryphomon again. She kicked him this time and he flew through three trees.

MetalGarudamon flew towards Lilithmon. He started to use his claws to block Lilithmon's attacks instead of flying away. They stung his fingers. He aimed his claws at Lilithmon's face. Lilithmon just smiled as Aeromon came in front of her again and punched MetalGarudamon in the stomach. Then she turned towards Magiemon and pointed her staff at her. Aeromon released her attack.

Magiemon crashed into the wall she made to protect the others. The wall cracked a little, but was still supportive. MetalGarudamon was the only one who was still fighting. They fought higher in the air, cutting down trees one by one. Instead of torturing Haruki and Kris, Lilithmon tilted her head upward and stared at their battle.

They flew at an equal speed. However, Aeromon rarely attacked. MetalGarudamon continued to claw at her. He got her once on her shoulder, but then Aeromon returned the damage on his leg.

"Lightning Rod!"

"Solar Flare!" Whenever MetalGarudamon attacked, Aeromon either dodges it, or cancels out the attack. The battle continued like this for hours.

During one attack, the smoke from the impact was blocking Aeromon's view. MetalGarudamon flew towards the other side and attacked from there. Aeromon fell from the lack of strength. She dropped in front of Lilithmon and dedigivolved.

MetalGarudamon landed several feet away next to everyone else. Icria was still. He prepared for an attack directly at Lilithmon.

"Must I remind you," Lilithmon spoke. "Your friend will defend me with her life." Then Icria started to struggle to stand up. She spread her arms in defense. MetalGarudamon lowered his spear of lightning. He stared at Icria for a while, and then lifted his spear again.

"Suoh!" Everyone screamed. He ignored them.

"Lightning Rod!" MetalGarudamon shouted and threw it directly at Icria. A few moments before it had reached her face, Icria rolled out onto the side and let it hit Lilithmon; a direct hit.

Lilithmon flinched a little, but once she shook the static off of her, she glared at Icria. Icria weakly stood. Lilithmon aimed her hand at her and fired. Icria tired to move, but it hit her on her back. She lay on the floor, struggling to run. With her distracted, MetalGarudamon flew towards Lilithmon. He pulled his hand forward and slashed Lilithmon across her neck.

Without her bodyguard, Lilithmon sneered back at MetalGarudamon and retreated back into the darkness. Suoh met up with the rest of the crowd around Icria.

"How did you know?" Takuya asked. Suoh was puzzled.

"Huh?"

"How did you know she was going to move out of the way?" Takuya repeated.

"She told me," Suoh glimpsed at Icria. Haruki had picked her up onto his back. Her eyes were barely opened, but she nodded at Suoh.

"The first thing I noticed was that her eyes weren't cold anymore," Suoh continued. "Then she made a fast wink that told me to attack."

"At least you understood for once," Icria insulted quietly. Suoh sighed, but then laughed. Koji and Koichi approached towards her and gave her back the spirits.

"You guys did great," she complimented.

"It's too much for us now," Koichi blushed. "It was more fun back then when we had an adventure."

"But now it's your turn to experience it," Koji continued. Icria nodded. The spirits gave her a little more energy. She was wide awake now, but still couldn't walk. They traveled back through Kris's laptop where Katsuharu, Teppi, Chiaki, and Teruo were waiting. Kasuharu and Teppi were playing video games together while Chiaki was reading on the sofa. The digidestineds fell out of the computer while Teruo was surfing the internet. Teruo remained at the bottom of the pile while the others stared blankly at the room.

"Whose house are we in?" Kris questioned.

"It's Chiaki's house," Zoe replied. "She said she'll watch over the computer while we're gone."

"Even if I went back to the digital world, I would've been no help," Chiaki replied with her soft voice. "We all decided to help out as much as we can in the real world."

"Yea, next time you need us to watch over the computer again, we'll be more than glad to do it!" Katsuharu shouted. Then he went back to the game and won later on. Teppi argued about the unfairness of how he always wins.

"So these are the other kids you met before?" Suoh whispered. Takuya nodded. Katsuharu and Teppi were acting immaturely. Chiaki was talking to Zoe and Kris. She seemed shy. Then they noticed there were only three out of the four. They realized they were sitting on Teruo the whole time.

The rest of the afternoon was spent partying in Chiaki's house. They quit the video games and started a karaoke. JP and Tommy were mostly eating. The girls constantly stared at the song list and took a long time to decide on a song. Katsuharu and Teppi sung terrible duets while they were scanning through the list. The rest of the boys talked among each other.

Everyone but Koji, Koichi, Icria, and Terou sung. They forced Icria to sing the last song. She sighed and pointed at a song from the list. In the end, everyone was amazed at how well she could sing. They wanted her to sing another, but she sat down and refused.

"Then how about a duet with me?" Haruki joked. "Would that make you feel better?" Icria slowly pushed him away, but then he approached again and grabbed her around her waist. Everyone stared in surprise.

"You like to humiliate me don't you?" Icria blushed.

"Why not?" Haruki laughed. "You do it all the time to Suoh." Suoh glared. Some of them laughed. "But you still remember your promise right?"

"…yea…" Icria sighed.

"Good, so now we can have some fun tonight."

"What!?"

"I'm kidding…" Haruki kissed her on the forehead and then went back to browsing the list of songs.

"Can you tell me what the promise was now?" Suoh asked. Haruki smiled.

"If we could save her from Lilithmon, then she'd have to date me," he stated proudly.

_**Episode nineteen A Swim Party**_

"They're much stronger than before," Lilithmon defended. "It's nothing compared to Lucemon and a year ago." Her hands were folded across her chest, and she was leaning against the wall.

"You let a few children lay a scratch you?" the digimon laughed in his deep voice. "And lost your servant as well, it's very amusing."

"I had a servant of greater power than you do."

"But I had mine longer and more up to its usefulness. Your servant only keeps losing control and fainting," he taunted. "And in the end, she deceived you too."

"The light and darkness is always better than steel and wood. Your servant has also been defeated once," she reminded. "It's time for you to come out of the shadows as well." The digimon smiled evilly, but didn't accept Lilithmon's offer. Instead, Lilithmon went out on her own to fight again.

"Icria, time to wake up," Kris sung while pushing her lightly. Icria was back at home in her bed, but Kris came over to visit. It was already 10am. They stayed up until 2am last night at Chiaki's house. Icria couldn't understand how Kris could still have so much energy with five hours of sleep. She pulled the covers over her head and turned around.

"Lazy bum," Kris snorted.

"I haven't slept for a week in case you haven't noticed. Not like I can really sleep in my own mind…"

"Not like you have anything to be tired from while wandering in your own mind."

"The spirits still haunt me," she muttered.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me, ask Lobomon and Loweemon. They keep showing me their memories of the past. I can barely sleep peacefully with them around."

"Then just give it back to Koji and Koichi."

"I need to get used to it anyways..." Then Icria fell back asleep. Kris didn't bother her. After all, Suoh and Haruki had just entered the room to wake her up.

"We got to go to the amusement park today remember?" Suoh asked. "Koji and Koichi already left, let's get going." Haruki started to lean towards Icria. His lips were next to her ear.

"Get up," Haruki whispered quietly. "Or do I have to help you undress too?"

"I'm up," Icria responded quickly and bounced off the bed. She walked over and opened her drawers. "Boys, out." Suoh was already heading outside door.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Haurki winked.

"OUT!" Icria repeated. He closed the door behind him.

Icria was done in less than five minutes and they all rode on the train for half an hour to Disneyland. They met up with the rest at the front gate, including Katsuharu, Teppi, Chiaki, and Terou. The group now consisted of fourteen people.

Kris, Zoe, and Chiaki went to Fantasyland where most shops were located. Katsuharu, Teppi, and Tommy mainly went to the arcades. Takuya, Suoh, JP, and Koji (by force) spent their day on the rides. Icria, Haruki, Koichi, and Terou did whatever became their interest. They mostly went on small rides or basic carnival games.

"Let's go on that one now," JP pointed to the huge, green waterslide.

"I'm not getting wet," Koji objected. Takuya had already got in line and dragged him along. It took them two hours to dry off after the ride.

After lunch, they all met back and rode on the bus to the nearby water park, the Typhoon Lagoon. All fourteen stayed together most of the time. Most of the rides were water slides, if not, a ride through the creek that runs through the entire park. They spun around and collided into each other for fun as the current pulls them. A few times, someone would fall into the little hole in the middle of the tube.

Haruki swiftly collided into Icria while she was napping on the tube. She flipped over, grabbed onto another tube, and pulled down the person in front of her along with her into the water. When they got back to the surface, they stared at each other blankly.

"Rai!" Icria yelled in a happy voice. Raiden slightly smile and nodded.

"Sorry, I don't approve of your appearance," Haruki stated and pulled Icria away.

"I'm just taking a vacation like the rest of you," Raiden defended.

"And our enemy just has to wind up in the same place we do all the time, such a coincidence," Haruki emphasized. They swam a little towards the opposite direction of the current so Raiden flowed away father.

"What do you have against him?" Icria demanded.

"Why are you defending him? He's an enemy!"

"He's not like that!" Icria objected. "He's just like me, except he's been brainwashed for a much longer time. Do you think someone like him would really want to kill us?"

"You seem to know something we don't."

"Many things," Icria paused. "But they wouldn't mean anything to you."

"So are you saying you WANT us to lose?"

"We're not losing anything!"

"I'm losing you! You're always taking on his side!"

Then they both shut up after that. The others were floating behind and kept out of the conversation.

"Just give him a chance," Icria muttered. Looking at Haruki's expression, it looked like he didn't want to.

They all left the creek after an hour and went to the surf pool. Most of them spent their time on the sand. Takuya and Suoh went ahead near the big waves. Raiden was also in the same area. He tapped Icria's shoulder while she was sitting down. Icria followed him into the waters secretly when the others weren't looking.

"What is it?" Icria asked.

"Lilithmon's coming back," Raiden stated. They swam towards the deep area of the pool. "She's not after you though. It's Haruki."

"Why him?"

"Cause he has more darkness in his heart than you do." Icria thought about it for a while, and then found out the reason.

"While Phelesmon is still idle, I think I should help," Raiden continued.

"He wouldn't trust you."

"Then tell him to." As a huge wave lifts them up, they were drawn closer to Suoh and Takuya. Suoh drifted into Raiden. He turned around.

"Rai?" Suoh stared. Then saw Icria next to him. He glared at her, demanding an explanation. Raiden spoke for her.

"Lilithmon's coming back to attack," Raiden began.

"And how do you know _that_?" Suoh spat.

"Cause she's here already." Suoh, Takuya, and Icria looked around for Lilithmon. Nothing. Then Icria glared at the water they were in.

_What are you saying now?_ Icria asked in her head to Lobomon. Then he showed his memory of the battle with Ranamon. There were huge typhoons of water that Ranamon was controlling. She was fighting with Kazemon with a big advantage.

Back in reality, another wave was slowly forming. It appeared larger than normal and it was a good thing no one around them dared to approach it. Some swam back to shore.

"Get Kris!" Icria screamed. "She can handle the water!"

"What about Haruki?" Raiden asked.

"I guess…him too," Icria sighed.

"I'll go get them," Takuya volunteered. He swam as fast as he could back to shore. The small waves helped push him to go faster. The three were already riding on the big wave with no one else around. Everyone had already swum away, but had not left the pool. The wave had swallowed the three of them underwater.

As soon as Takuya got back to shore, Kris and Haruki immediately dived in and swam underwater, avoiding all the legs and feet around them. They used their human spirits to swim faster and did not come out of the water for air.

Air didn't seem necessary. Because Lilithmon had came out of a digital gate somewhere underwater, the fractal code was released into the area around them and allowed them to breathe. Lilithmon was standing gracefully at the bottom of the pool which was fifty feet deep.

At first she just stood there and didn't attack even though she saw everyone present. Then Raiden just wanted to prove to everyone he wasn't an enemy and went to attack without even spirit evolving. Lilithmon took no interest and waved her hand through the water. It created a wavy blow that pushed Raiden farther away.

Magiemon used the same attack on Lilithmon since she was the best in attacking in and with water. Lilithmon slid back an inch. Then this time, Lilithmon used a real attack from her mechanical hand. She first directed one at Raiden, then Magiemon, and then Koorimon.

Their reflexes were slower in water, but Raiden was able to dodge it. Magiemon canceled out the attack with her water defending skills. Koorimon sliced the energy ball in pieces with his sword. Just when he looked up, Lilithmon was swimming closer to him.

She was already less than five feet apart. Magiemon had too many bubbles flying around from the explosion to see or help Koorimon. Lilithmon grabbed onto Koorimon's sword and threw it out of his hands. Defenseless, Lilithmon directly attacked with another energy ball. But then Icria swam in front of her and blocked Koorimon. She held back her attack.

Lilthmon continued to stare at Icria while the others surrounded her. After a while, she gave up and began attacking Magiemon again.

"A dark soul," Icria mouthed to Koorimon. "A dark, defenseless soul is the only thing she can use as power."

"Yet," Raiden continued. "It's the only thing she needs to become invincible."

_**Episode twenty Fly With Broken Wings**_

"We'll defeat her," Icria hoped. "Just keep your mind together."

"Are you saying I have a dark soul?" Koorimon replied coldly.

"Why else do you think Lilithmon was just after you? She stopped when I stepped in front of her because I don't have a dark soul and she can't pass me to get to yours."

"Icria, just get in the fight with the rest of us," said Raiden. Icria didn't wait for his reply and swam away towards Lilithmon.

"_You_ can head on back to shore," Raiden said to Koorimon.

"Don't' tell me what to do."

"Or we could use you as bait, but I don't think Icria would be happy with that." Then Raiden began to swim away.

"Wait, how do you know so much?" Koorimon asked with a change of tone in his voice.

"I'm a legendary warrior to aren't I?"

"I meant about Icria."

"I've known her longer than you have. Did she ever talk about Kohana?"

"No."

"Then I shouldn't be saying anything. Look if you want to help, you have to be strong. Can you do that?"

"A lot better than you can," Koorimon teased.

"Execute!"

"Diosmon!"

"Aeromon!"

"Sealsdramon!"

Magiemon's water dragon was still fighting. She was now controlling two of them at once. Sealsdramon was the first to attack. He tackled Lilithmon into the bottom of the pool. Diosmon and Magiemon were still unsure about whose side he was on.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon took out his knives and rushed towards Lilithmon. She swam away before he jabbed his knives into the spot where she was lying. Then Diosmon kicked Lilithmon by her waist without the fire rising from his body. She caught him and threw him towards Koorimon.

Aeromon rushed in from behind with her solar flare attack. Lilithmon instantly avoided it and appeared behind Aeromon. She grabbed onto her arms so she couldn't move or attack.

"Forget it, you still can't control the spirits," Lilithmon teased. "Why don't you just let me take away the trouble for you?" Aeromon didn't respond. She was struggling to get free and kicking Lilithmon at the same time. Then some invisible force hit Lilithmon as she let go.

"Coral Escapade!" Magiemon shouted. The sand from the bottom of the pool was rising and clenched tightly around Lilithmon.

"There is so much darkness in your past," Lilithmon growled. "How come you're not affected at all by the darkness?"

"Because there is no need to fear the past, only to survive for the future," Magiemon replied calmly. "The past is never going to change, no matter how you wish it never happened. You can only move on to the things you want for your future."

Magiemon slide evolved into Puissancemon. She summoned a giant dragon, using most of the sand in the entire pool. Unable to move, Lilithmon was struck down.

"Fractal code digitize!" Puissancemon took the fractal code from Lilithmon. Her digiegg drifted towards the center of the digiport, and went back home. Even as digimon, they couldn't breathe without oxygen (unless they were a water type like Seadramon). Now that the gate was sealed up, they returned to their human forms and floated to the surface.

The giant waves were finally settled, thinking it was just an exaggeration to the staff's view. The tourists returned back into the pool and the digidestineds swam back to shore overwhelmed.

"She's gone! Finally gone!" Kris shouted happily. Then she fell onto the sand in exhaustion.

"I guess it wasn't that hard one you found her weakness," Takuya stated.

"How _did_ you know her weakness?" Suoh asked.

"Well duh, why wouldn't I know the weakness of someone who possessed me?" Icria sighed. "There's something else you ought to know." They all turned around.

"Remember the demon lords I mentioned a while back after school? That Lilithmon was one of them and so were three others?" Suoh, Kris and Haruki nodded. Icria didn't know he told them about it before. Back then, she was too far away to listen, plus Lilithmon had erased her memory of the digital world. To Icria, they looked like they were normal teenagers fighting.

"Well, now I'll really tell you," Raiden continued. "And honestly, I didn't think you guys weren't worthy to hold the spirits. I'm really no better at controlling than Icria."

"Funny," Icria glared.

"Anyways," Icria went on. "Lilithmon is one of the demon lords. Phelesmon is another and he's the one that's controlling Rai. We don't know about the last two. But each demon lord has a special ability that will really benefit them in battle.

"Lilithmon's was to control dark souls. It allows her to control the body of the victim. Phelesmon takes over the victim's mind. It will change his/her thoughts into thinking something other than what they really think. But they both need to have a lot of darkness in their hearts in order for the demon lords to control then. I know the last one can manipulate the body without needing a dark heart, as if the victim was just a puppet."

"Is there a certain hideout we could possibly find them in?" Suoh asked.

"No, they're scattered all over the digital world," Raiden replied. "They're not very friendly with each other. Besides, you don't want to run into them now, you're not prepared."

"But we have to or else you'll always be a slave to Phelesmon," Haruki objected.

"That's true but I don't mind that. I mean, I'm not that big of an importance. It's better you stay away from Phelesmon as much as possible. That includes me."

"What do you mean you're not a big importance?" said Suoh. "You're a legendary warrior just like us. We have to help you."

"That's now what you said a few hours ago," Raiden muttered. Suoh didn't hear him.

"Stop acting like Icria all over again," Kris yelled. Icria glared again. "If you're asking us to leave you alone, you're simply just begging us to help you."

"I'd hate to admit but Kris is right," Icria spoke. "All we've been doing this whole time is trying to survive from each other. Now that we're all here, it's time to really be the legendary warriors and save the digital world." Raiden didn't argue with that.

"Alright then," Raiden sighed. "But don't think I'd go easy on you."

"Totally Icria all over again," Kris chuckled. Icria softly dropped her fist on top of Kris's head. They enjoyed the rest of their day digimon free at the Typhoon Lagoon.

When Raiden returned home, his parents weren't back yet. He went into the room of his sister's.

"You should've came," Raiden spoke. His sister was one year younger than him.

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference. I'm glad you had fun though," she responded and smiled sweetly.

_**Episode Twenty-One Bunnies and Eggs**_

Raiden was finally accepted into the group of digidestineds. Later on, Haruki introduced him to Takuya and the others. While training, Raiden was able to unleash his beast spirit, Tankdramon, without Phelesmon entering his mind at any moment. They were given about two month's time before the next major adventure and battle occurred. By then the team was getting used to their spirits and are almost there to mastering it.

"Happy Eater!" Kris shouted.

"For the last time Kris, we don't celebrate random bunnies giving out colored eggs in Japan!" Suoh sighed.

"Japan is no fun," she commented. "If we were in America we would have a week of vacation right now.

"Once we go into the digital world you can have fun with your wild bunny imagination and pretend it's America." As usual, the five met up at the abandoned computer lab after school and traveled to the digital world. This time Kris picked the worst spot possible for training, the Primary Village.

"Ugh! You are obsessed!" Suoh groaned when he saw a billion colorful digieggs lying in almost every spot possible.

"It's Easter!" Kris explained.

"NOT IN JAPAN! Now how are we supposed to train with a billion infants everywhere?"

"By having a race to see who can destroy the most the fastest," Rai teased.

"Definitely not funny," Icria commented. Swanmon, the protector of the village, appeared and greeted them. She explained how more are showing up everyday due to the rapid decline in the Digimon population and asks if they could do anything about it.

"It's definitely not possible for us to pinpoint the locations of where Digimon are declining," Kris stated. "The best we can do is defeat the source which has to be one of the remaining three you-know-whats."

"We're not reading for that," Haruki sighed. "Anyways, we have to make sacrifices somehow."

"But on the innocent Digimon?" Suoh questioned. Regardless, the team traveled to the nearest town to investigate. Huge rocks were scattered everywhere and there was not a single Digimon to be seen.

"This can't be a town," Kris stated. "There's nothing here."

"There are a few Digimons that still live here," Haruki corrected. "Their energy is weak but I can still feel it." Suddenly a small buzzing sound came from the distance. They scanned the area to see where it was coming from.

"Maybe that can explain the mass murder," Rai glared as he pointed towards an incoming motorcyclist from far away approaching at an amazing speed.

"It appears to be a Beelzemon," said Icria.

"Actually a Beelzebumon," Rai corrected. "They're slightly stronger than regular Beelzemon. Plus, this one's a servant of the Demon Lords. We shouldn't wait until he approaches. He can attack from a long distance." With that in mind, the five evolved into their beast spirits, MetalGarudamon, JagerGryphomon, SaberKyubimon, Pussiancemon, and Tankdramon. Within seconds Beelzebumon launched his first bullet attack even though he was still at least a mile away. Tankdramon was about to counterattack it with one of his missiles. Seconds after that Beelzebumon was already a few feet away from their standing point.

Their battle continued to consist of defense and counterattacks. No one could achieve an accurate shot that was able to hit Beelzebumon. MetalGarudamon brilliantly decided to set the battle field slightly on fire. Beelzebumon abruptly stopped since he can't ride his motorcycle past the burning flames. Caught in the middle, they launched their attacks.

"Lightning Rod!"

"Avalanche Missle!"

"Ryden Wind!"

"Earth Dragon Summoning!"

"Blast Gatling!"

Although Beelzebumon's motorcycle had been completely blown to pieces, Beelzebumon himself was nowhere to be seen. JagerGryphmon notices a strange shadow being casted from above him. By the time he turned around it was too late.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzebumon attacked with his glowing sharp claws. MetalGarudamon who was flying next to JagerGryphomon knocked Beelzebumon towards the side short after the attack. JagerGryphomon fell to the ground and dedigivolved. When Beelzebumon aroused from the floor, the rest had already encircled him again. Unexpected, an attack came from behind and hit Beelzebumon. A group of Yukidarumon were standing behind him, ready to attack again. Seeing himself completely outnumbered and surrounded, Beelzebumon quickly fled faster than anyone could see.

The group of abominable snow bears welcomed the digidestineds to their somewhat village. Kris quickly treated Haruki's wound for Beelzebumon's attack contained dark chemicals that could infect his system. Meanwhile the Yukidarumon explained how Beelzebumon have been around for quite a while, destroying any Digimon he sees. That's why most of their village had perished and why they must stay inside the majority of the time.

Everyone was willing to defeat Beelzebumon tomorrow morning. The night was setting and the Yukidarumon agreed to allow them to stay for the night. As usual, Kris and Icria stayed in one room while Suoh, Haruki, and Rai slept in another.

The next morning everyone was in top condition, including Haruki, ready to fight again. They stood outside waiting for their enemy. The Yukidarumon were quietly and secretly watching from their rock-like homes. It didn't take long for Beelzebumon to show up walking out of nowhere.

The battle continued. Everyone, including Beelzebumon, took a few scratches. Beelzebumon swiftly held onto both guns and quickly shot a bullet towards everyone. Tankdramon was able to counterattack it once again with his missiles, but everyone else got hit and was paralyzed for a short moment. Tankdramon was prepared to attack once again in long-range until Beelzebumon suddenly appeared face to face. His claws clashed onto the roof of Tankdramon's shell.

"Why are you working with these fools?" Beelzebumon sneered.

"Because I am one of them," Tankdramon roared.

"Phelesmon is going to make mince meat out of you," he teased again.

"Not unless I do first!" Tankdramon's cannon swiftly changed angles and were only inches away from Beelzebumon. A quick attack finished off Beelzebumon instantly.

The Yukidarumon thanked the team as they took off once again. They were planning to do the same to a number of areas before returning home. They ran into a few more evil murders, but none as vicious as Beelzebumon. In fact, they were merely a challenge and posed no threat.

On the second night, they slept in the woods. Icria was once again along the side of a nearby river thinking to herself. Rai decides to sit next to her.

"You should come to my place after we get home," he suggested. "I think Kohana would be happy to see you. She's too afraid to come herself."

"I'll think about it after this mess is over," she replied. "I don't want to drag her into this. You know the Demon Lords are willing to hurt anyone close to the victim." Rai chuckled.

"Of course they do. I would watch out too if I were you." Icria suddenly recognizes the tone change in his voice and turned. By then Rai had already tackled her and pined her to the ground. Rai knew every secret skill Icria had and therefore she could not break free. Phelesmon was already prepared to control Icria's mind.

"Hey you!" Haruki shouted from nearby. He punched Rai unexpectedly in the stomach and he fell. "What did I say about keeping distances from my girl?"

"Haruki, that's not Rai," Icria stated as she got up.

"You think I can't tell?" Haruki grinned. "I was just teasing." Rai got up and glared at Haruki. The two looked at each other for a long time, and then began their fist fight.

_**Episode Twenty-Two Demon Lord Part 1**_

Viciously Haruki and Rai fought with their bare hands. Neither one of them was able to succeed in a direct hit. Eventually they both carelessly fell into the river and continued their fight in there. Icria continued to just watch.

"Why don't you just come out and fight?" Haruki asked.

"None of you are worthy of my time," Phelesmon replied from Rai's mouth.

"That just proves how WEAK you are," he sneered.

"You couldn't defeat me even if I used this child's body," he teased.

"Haruki," Icria called. "Plan C." Immediately she closed her eyes and began to focus on her spirits. The next moment a bright ray of light shined directly at Rai's eyes. While he was blinded, Haruki too concentrated on his spirits and froze the river water enough so that Rai could not break free. He got out of the water.

"Still think we can't defeat you?" Haruki teased back. "We didn't even need to spirit evolve."

"Then if you really think you CAN defeat me go ahead and try." Rai's body suddenly dropped lifeless. There was a long moment of silence.

"Did he-," before Icria could finish something had stabbed her right in the stomach. Instantly Phelesmon was physically there in front of Icria with his trident engraved through her stomach. He's the best image of a devil in black armor anyone could imagine. Fortunately he was no bigger than Lilithmon. Although Icria could barely move, she held onto Phelesmon's trident as the force of it pushed her back. The trident slipped away from Phelesmon's hands.

Icria still stood with one hand against her waist and another hold trident. Scornfully she raised her foot onto it and broke it into two.

"You think that really changes anything?" Phelesmon laughed. Dark energy began to form in his hand. Haruki tried to freeze his legs. It was harder since he was not exactly in water. However it had no effect at all and instead of Icria, Phelesmon unleashed the dark energy on Haruki.

Unfrozen, Rai jumped on Phelesmon to give them time to get help. Sadly, Suoh and Kris were still asleep some distance away. Neither Icria nor Haruki agreed to leave the battlefield even though they were both quite injured and would do no good in battle.

"I've been waiting to battle this guy for ages," Haruki stated. "Just let me handle it."

"Well so have I," Icria argued. "You think I don't want to kill the guy responsible for controlling my friend all this time?"

"You're injured you can't fight."

"You should know that THAT dark energy is infecting your system AGAIN and you could die in minutes once it reaches your heart."

"I think you have a better chance of dying with all that blood coming out."

"Don't be so stubborn!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Both of you just quit it already!" Rai shouted, still clinging onto Phelesmon tightly to prevent him from attacking. "If you both really want to fight do it already and quit arguing before you BOTH die from internal wounds." Icria and Haruki glared at each other and spirit evolved anyways.

"Execute!"  
"Saberkyubimon!"

"JagerGryphomon!"

Interested in the battle, Phelesmon carelessly toss Rai off his back. This time dark energy rose from both of his hands. Meanwhile Rai evolved into Tankdramon.

"Ryden Wind!" Saberkyubimon attacked with a huge gust of light directly spinning towards Phelesmon. With the lift of his finger Phelesmon slashed the attack in half.

"Black Statue" Phelesmon attacked. He sent Saberkyubimon flying, landing on JagerGryphomon. JagerGryphomon shook her off and ran towards Phelesmon.

"Zephyr Gale!" JagerGrpyhomon roared, turning his body into a huge tornado. Phelesmon surprisingly catches him and threw him towards Tankdramon.

"This isn't going to work," Tankdramon groaned. "We need to wake up Suoh and Kris." Having no choice, JagerGryphomon agreed and flew as fast as he could back to their camp. Meanwhile, Saberkyubimon and Tankdramon continued to do their best in the battle.

JagerGryphomon returns in less than a minute along with MetalGarudamon and Puissancemon. Using the same technique as when fighting Beelzebumon, the team surrounded Phelesmon and attacked at once. Although the attack was significantly powerful, Phelesmon was still able to deflect it but this time with more effort. One by one everyone tried different techniques and mixed together different elements to defeat him but it was never enough.

The battle continued for a long time. At least an hour has passed and everyone was starting to feel worn out especially with their lack of sleep. Saberkyubimon continued to lose a little blood every minute; her wound is still open. Meanwhile JagerGryphomon slowly starts to feel drowsy and weak with the poison flowing through his veins. Time passes by…

Will they ever defeat Phelesmon?

_**Episode Twenty-Three Demon Lord Part 2**_

Time surely passed by…

Each moment, each defense, and each offense seemed to last endlessly. Nothing. They tried everything. Nothing works against Phelesmon. Not water and ice, not fire and darkness, not steel and earth, not wind and thunder, and certainly not wood and light.

Bored with their games, Phelesmon swiftly attacked everyone with a terrible noise, a screech harsher than a thousand nails forced down slowly against a blank chalkboard. The screeching was gone. All the noise is gone. Nothing can be heard. Nothing.

_I was never much help to this team,_ Rai thought_. Half the time I was the nemesis. Half the time I injured someone or caused the incident in the first place. Why was I chosen? Why? I could have just lived a normal life with my sister and moved on with schoolwork. Then I could go to college and get a job and everything would be great. I can't help anyone, not Kohana, not Icria, not this team, and definitely not the digital world._

_I thought that I could run away from those people that denied you, denied you for who you are, _Kris sighed. _But you can never run from anything, not from your life or anyone else's. If I had a choice I would run from this battle. But if I run, who will save the digital world? Who can help my friends? And if they are all gone, who will stand by my side back home?_

_At first I just wanted my family again_, Icria stated. _I lost my family, my best friend, my home, and even my own identity. Because of the digital world I was able to regain all that back. Everyone is waiting for me back home, my mom, my brothers, and my new friends. I could never give up this battle, for the digital world had given me everything and I will protect it till the end._

_I didn't ask for my parents to die,_ Haruki thought. _But I didn't ask for my life to be controlled either. I guess whatever comes is what is meant to happen. Destiny wanted to set me free, but for reason? To be here at this very moment sacrificing my life for the digital world? This was definitely not what I thought I would die from. But…the digital world is not really what I'm trying to protect; it's my friends and everyone else I love._

_I don't really have an issue back home,_ Suoh realized. _But it seems like everyone else always had a rough time to begin with. Since the first time I spirit evolved it's as if something new came to me, something that I was meant to do and only for me to do. I'm just the average person back home; constantly playing soccer and studying. But this place is as much as a home as Shinjuku and I am willing to risk anything to save it._

Trees rustle in the wind. The sound reflexes off each other and returns to one's ear. This time everyone stood taller with more confidence building. The battle continued with more effort this time. Phelesmon didn't seem to weaken even the slightest bit. Something else has to be done.

At the same time, Suoh and Icria thought of a remarkable plan. It seemed impossible, but worth the shot. Slowly they both dedigivolved. Tankdramon, looking at the two, probably realized what they were planning and didn't really approve.

"Suoh, Icria, you don't even know how," Tankdramon noted.

"It's the only choice now," Suoh stated.

"Your funeral," Tankdramon sighed.

"Icria," Suoh began. "I'm sorry I denied you at first." Icria understood and nodded.

"Haruki," Icria said and turned to him. "I'm sorry for bitching on you earlier." She walked up to him and pets his soft white fur.

"What's with the apology all of the sudden?" JagerGryphomon asked. He and Pussiancemon also wondered what the hell they could be doing in human form in the middle of the most important battle yet.

"Because," Suoh paused. He didn't know what to say after.

"Because it's probably the last time you'll hear it from us." Icria finished. JagerGryphomon and Pussiancemon remain confused, but knew they were planning something impossible.

"Whatever it is you're doing, it's not good." Pussiancemon argued. "We're not going to allow it."

"Sorry Kris but you don't have much of a choice," Icria chuckled, resting her head on JagerGryphomon one last time.

"Princess," JagerGryphomon purred softly. "I have to agree with Kris. I'm not going to let you do whatever crazy idea you and Suoh have."

"You can't stop me," Icria smiled. She kissed his nose and ran back towards Suoh.

"Whether if you guys are finally done chatting or not," Phelesmon yawned. "I will start annihilating all of you immediately. I don't have all night. Like I said, none of you are worth my time."

"I just want to see you try and defeat ALL of us," Suoh groaned from his annoying talking. Icria grabbed onto his hands tightly.

"Or maybe just one of us," Icria challenged. A small light glowed between their hands. It slowly grew bigger and brighter, bright enough to hurt Phelesmon more than all the attacks previously inflicted combined. Phelesmon started towards them, claws full of dark energy.

"Suoh, quickly!" Icria said nervously. "I think it's working." Seeing the progress they made so far, Suoh believed so too. It was time. They closed their eyes. It was time that every soul and every fractal code that ever existed in the digital world to be untied.

The Gods…

The Digimon...

The Legendary Warriors…

All as one.

Mysteriously JagerGryphomon, Pussiancemon, and Tankdramon dedigivolved on their own. Their spirits were sucked out of them freely and flowed towards Suoh and Icria. The spirits brightened their light which reflected Phelesmon's attack. He had no choice but to only watch now.

"This is a huge step," Icria stated. "Going full without testing EmperorGreymon or MagnaGarurumon…"

"It's a step I'm willing to make," Suoh smiled. "There really isn't a better time than now." Icria nodded.

A year ago, Aldamon and Beowolfmon, a higher evolution of the spirits of fire and light, evolved into a greater stage. With the spirits combined, they formed EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Neither was strong enough to defeat the mighty Lucemon, but there was one final solution.

Every legendary spirit united as one unleashed the birth of Susanoomon. Glowing in hot red armor was the digital world's last solution.

Susanoomon looked at Phelesmon. Phelesmon trembled for a second, but then immediately prepared himself for another attack. By some power he enlarged himself to the same size of Susanoomon. (About the size of a full adult to the height of a two-floor house)

The real battle begins here.

_**Episode Twenty-Four The Final Battle**_

Evolving into Susanoomon was a huge risk, especially for only two teenagers with little experience with such power. Jumping from a basic legendary warrior to Susanoomon was like Algebra I straight into Calculus. In addition, only Suoh and Icria are trying to stabilize the power instead of everyone together. Inside, Suoh was fighting the whole battle. Meanwhile Icria was stabilizing the spirits since she had more control.

Phelesmon regenerated his trident. Now they were starting with a simple sword fight that lasted for minutes. The rest couldn't do anything but stare at the giants battling and hope not to get squished.

"Celestial Blade!" Susanoomon called while striking his sword through Phelesmon. Phelesmon was truly hit, but unexpectedly Phelesmon also hit Susanoomon at the same time. Not seeing this, Susanoomon was more injured and fell on its knees.

"Icria you ok?" Suoh asked.

"Of course," she replied sarcastically. "Now I only have two holes engraved in my stomach!" She didn't look like she could last much longer. Suoh didn't want to continue fighting in this condition.

"Just go on," she assured him, and Suoh did. This time Susanoomon and Phelesmon were fighting from the air. Once again Susanoomon was hit directly and this time Icria couldn't hold on. Susanoomon came crashing down and dedigivolved.

"Are you guys alright?" Kris gasped. "I told you it wasn't a good idea!"

"I'm fine," Suoh groaned. "C'mon Icria lets start this again."

"No way!" Rai shouted. "Did you not learn your lesson the first time? Besides, Icria can't even move right now!" Suoh didn't even notice. She was still lying on the ground lifeless. Haruki was trying to wake her up. Rai walks by and examines her pulse.

"It's no use," he stated. "Her pulse is very weak; she could die any moment now."

"No…" Icria whispered. "I can still fight…Kris can just heal me and…"

"I'm sorry," Kris replied. "Even if I do heal you I can't guarantee you will survive. You lost too much blood and that will take time to regenerate." Immediately Kris began her work.

"Suoh, you know she can't fight like this," Haruki argued. Although Haruki was poisoned and was healed by Kris, he was not at such a risk as Icria.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can. Just wa-" Icria attempted to stand up but fell quickly due to the pain.

"Haruki's right, Icria," Suoh sighed. "I can't let you get involved in this anymore. Haruki, Kris, Raiden, will you join me?" The three gave him a look.

"Why do you think we're here?" Raiden questioned. "Just to watch Icria die and you get your ass kicked?"

"I can't believe you would think you can get away with this on your own," Haruki continued. "What happened to all that teamwork you always talked about?"

"And," Kris concluded. "This is everyone's battle."

And so they all joined and reformed Susanoomon. This time they knew exactly what to expect and directly attacked Phelesmon. They had more power due to their enormous amount of strength, courage, and hope. Within minutes, they were able to plant an open attack: a good stab in the heart. With that being done, Phelesmon's fractal code scattered across the digital world. And once again, the digital world has been saved.

Quickly they returned to where Icria was lying. She didn't move an inch and they were afraid to go any closer.

"Is she…" Kris didn't finish the question but everyone knew what she was going to say. After a long pause Suoh walked up to her and went down to his knees.

"Icria?" he whispered. There was no response. Suoh sighed and closed his eyes. There was a long moment of silence.

"And I thought you guys were here long enough to realize," someone spoke. Suoh looked up. Icria had opened her eyes and was smiling.

"As humans, you can't die in the digital world silly," she snickered. "Even Digimons don't die; their fractal code just gets regenerated." They were all too happy to be mad at her little trick. Kris ran up and gave her a hard hug right before she started to cry softly.

"But you have to admit, if this was the real world you would've been dead by now," Rai stated.

"Yeah...I would have…" she replied. By then she was trying to get Kris off her body. Kris refused to let go but gave in after a little threat.

"If you died then I wouldn't have a girlfriend," Haruki teased.

"Oh please," Icria sighed. "You could have a girlfriend whenever you want."

"But never one like you," he winked. Icria couldn't help but blush.

"Don't ever do that again," Suoh threatened. "Or else I won't even bother checking to see if you're dead." And everyone couldn't help but laugh.

The good news immediately reached the other digidestineds once they returned home. A party was assembled for the great achievement of defeating yet another demon lord, and for also succeeding in summoning Susanoomon.

"There's still two other demon lords," Takuya reminded them.

"Just chill Takuya, Susanoomon can handle ANYTHING," JP assured.

"Another step closer…" Koji stated.

"Maybe there's something greater than Susanoomon that they'll achieve," Koichi suggested. They all agreed.

Almost one year has passed since their first arrival in the digital world. So many things have changed. Icria reunites with her family and her old best friend. Kris gains many new friends and finally found a place where she belongs. Haruki gains a new girlfriend that he's planning to keep for a long time. Raiden was pretty much just satisfied for the amazing adventure he had, and Suoh felt the same.

At the evening of the party, everyone was busy with their own little conversations. Kris seemed to enjoy herself a lot by playing with Tommy the whole time. They were now in the living room playing card games. Raiden was politely listening to one of Takuya's stories. Meanwhile, Haruki and Icria were sitting together watching T.V. Suoh walked over and asked to talk to Icria personally. She had recovered quickly upon their return back home.

"What is it?" Icria asked when they were alone.

"You didn't know did you," Suoh said bluntly.

"Didn't know what?"

"You didn't know you would have lived, but you risked your life anyways." Icria laughed.

"You caught me," she admitted. "I guess I can't trick you anymore, but...what choice did I have?"

"There's always a choice," Suoh replied. "You could've given up there on the battlefield, but you held on just so I wouldn't get hit. So why did you choice that? Why would you choice to defend me and risk everything?"

"Suoh," Icria began. "You can't be certain about everything that's going on. Sometimes…you just have to go for it and hope for the best. Sure there will be times where you will fall; even you fell a thousand times as a child and trip every so often today. But you're still standing now right? So that's just all it takes: a little courage and faith." Suoh still seemed a bit unsure. Icria continued.

"What I mean is," she paused. "Just clear your mind of any doubts and reach your full potential. I've seen you do it Suoh, so I don't see why you can't understand my situation at that time."

"It's just completely different," Suoh responded. "You seriously would've died."

"Isn't every battle we ever had life-risking?" Then Suoh realized that she was right. From the moment they stepped in the digital world their life was at risk. All of them accepted the challenge knowing it from the inside without realizing it.

"I guess that's just what digidestineds do," Suoh concluded. And sure enough, that's exactly the duty of any digidestined.

The End


End file.
